Gradwanderung
by sommerschnee
Summary: Vergangenheit sollte vergangen bleiben, so denkt zumindest Taichi. Aber eine neue Reise und das Verschwinden eines Freundes zwingen Taichi sich nicht nur mit seiner Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen, sondern auch endlich wieder nach vorne zu blicken.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Gradwanderung  
Kapitel: Prolog: "Und so beginnt es..."  
Autor: sommerschnee  
Warnungen: PG-13  
Pairing : Taito (in späteren Kapiteln)

Taichi schmiss seine Schuhe mit einer solchen Wucht in die Ecke, dass sie von der Wand abprallten und gegen die Kommode stießen, von der daraufhin sein Festnetztelefon herunter fiel.

Fluchend ging er zur Kommode, sammelte erst einmal seine Schuhe ein und räumte sie vernünftig in den Schuhschrank bevor er das Telefon aufhob und dann noch lauter fluchend versuchte die Batterien wieder zu finden die beim Sturz aus dem Telefon gefallen waren.

Heute war wirklich so ein Tag an dem einfach alles schief gehen musste. Offensichtlich hatte es nicht gereicht, dass die Arbeit ihm heute den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Sein Chef hatte heute der gesamten Abteilung eine riesige Standpauke gehalten weil sie den Williams-Bericht erst eine Stunde vor Abgabetermin eingereicht hatten.

Taichi konnte so etwas nicht verstehen. Warum gab er ihnen überhaupt einen Abgabetermin wenn er den Bericht eigentlich schon viel früher haben wollte? So etwas grenzte Taichis Meinung nach an Wahnwitz. Warum bekamen immer solche Menschen die Chefposten? Taichi wusste, dass er gut in seinem Job war. Es machte ihm keinen Spaß, aber er war gut. Aber es hatte ihn ewige Anstrengungen gekostet um überhaupt zum Teamchef befördert zu werden und ihm war klar, dass er niemals höher kommen würde. Dafür war er zu offen. Wenn es notwendig war sagte er seine Meinung und er kuschte nicht, nur weil irgendein Boss gerade mal eingefallen war, dass er gerne alle Pläne über den Haufen werfen würde.

Jedenfalls war der Tag grässlich gewesen. Nach dem Ausraster vom Chef war die Stimmung gedrückt gewesen und obwohl es dafür eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund gab hatte jeder einzelne seiner Kollegen die Mittagspause ausfallen lassen.

Die Mittagspause!

Das war doch der einzige Teil des Arbeitstages auf den Taichi sich immer freute.

Er fand die zweite Batterie schließlich hinter der Fußleiste die sich gestern gelöst hatte als er voller Wut dagegen getreten hatte. Taichi seufzte. Er musste seine Agressionen wirklich in den Griff bekommen. Aber der einzige Weg dazu war wahrscheinlich, dass er seinen Job kündigte und sich einen neuen suchte.

Taichi stellte das Telefon wieder in die Aufladestation und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er wusste selbst, dass das nicht passieren würde. Natürlich hasste er seinen Job, aber er hasste ihn nicht genug um ihn zu kündigen und um sich aufzuraffen einen Neuen zu suchen.

Nicht, dass er auf dem Arbeitsmarkt wirkliche große Chancen hatte. Sein Schulabschluss war ganz passabel, er hatte nie eine offizielle sondern nur die firmeninterne Ausbildung gemacht, geschweige denn dass er jemals überhaupt an ein Studium gedacht hatte.

Und auch wenn er genug Geld verdiente um ein halbwegs vernünftiges Leben zu führen war es nicht genug Geld um ein Abendstudium oder ähnliches anzufangen.

Manchmal bereute er es, dass er nach der Schule diesen Job angenommen hatte. Aber sobald die Reue aufkam zwang er sich den Gedanken zu vergessen und in die „Lieber-wieder-gleich-vergessen-Schublade" zu schieben. Damals hatte er der Situation entsprechend die bestmögliche Entscheidung getroffen. Es brachte nichts sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen, was geschehen war war geschehen.

Zumindest versuchte er sich das immer einzureden. Und ab und zu funktionierte der Gedanke sogar.

Taichi versuchte seinen Hals zu entspannen in dem er den Kopf nach links und rechts bewegte, erstaunt bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas seine Bewegung hinderte griff sich an den Hals und erkannte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch seinen Schal trug.

Müde warf er seinem Sofa einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu bevor er wieder in den Flur zurück ging um seinen Schal aufzuhängen. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Kommode, das Telefon stand etwas anders als zuvor und zeigte nun so, dass er schon viel zu lange keinen Staub mehr gewischt hatte.

Er trat an die Kommode heran und strich mit einem Finger über die Oberfläche, verzog sein Gesicht als er erkennen musste dass seine Fingeroberfläche schon nach wenigen Zentimetern grau war.

Damit wusste er wohl wie sein Abend aussehen würde. Er musste putzen. Es kam zwar nicht all zu oft vor, aber ab und zu standen am Wochenende einfach seine Eltern vor der Tür. Und da heute bereits Freitag war sollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und putzen.

Er wollte gerade schon ins Bad gehen um die Putzmittel heraus zu holen als ihm eine Ecke der Kommode auffiel in der weniger Staub war als in den anderen. Irgendetwas hatte wohl dort gestanden und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern was es gewesen war.

Die wahrscheinlichste Lösung war.... Taichi ging mit einem Seufzer in die Knie und griff in die Ecke zwischen Wand und Kommode. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bevor sich seine Hand um etwas festes schloss, er zog es heraus und schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen als er erkannte was es war.

Natürlich war es genau der Gegenstand in dieser Wohnung den er jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte. Er hätte das Foto schon längst wegräumen sollen... in irgendeine Ecke, in eine Kiste, dahin wo er all die anderen Erinnerungen versteckt hatte.

Es war das Foto, dass alle acht Digiritter zeigte, kurz nach dem letzten Kampf, als sie für einen Moment alle entspannt und glücklich gewesen waren. Damals waren sie elf und bereits Helden. Es war ein guter Augenblick gewesen.

Normalerweise hätte Taichi das Foto wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufgestellt. Aber Hikari hatte es ihm geschenkt und darauf bestanden es im Flur aufzustellen. Eigentlich hatte sie sogar gesagt er müsse es an die Wand hängen, aber er wusste wie er war wenn es um handwerkliche Dinge ging und hatte es besser gelassen.

Wann war das Bild nur runtergefallen? Er zog den Ärmel seines Pullovers über seine Hand und befreite so den Bilderrahmen von Staub bevor er es wieder an seinen Platz stellte.

Das Putzen konnte auch noch einen Moment warten. Erst einmal etwas Essen und ein Bier trinken, dass hatte er sich jetzt verdient.

*

Es klingelte genau an seiner Tür als er gerade das Essen fertig hatte und die Dose Bier öffnen wollte. Taichi widerstand dem Drang das Bier in die nächste Ecke zu werfen und stellte es stattdessen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab.

Eigentlich hatte er sich doch denken können, dass es so enden würde. Wenn ein Tag schon schief lief, dann doch auch komplett. Wer störte ihn denn nun beim Essen? Ihm fiel niemand ein, der an einem Freitag Abend einfach so vor seiner Tür stehen würde.

Er zögerte einen Moment mit der Klinke in der Hand und überlegte ob er vielleicht einfach so tun sollte ob er nicht da war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: Das würde ihm auch nichts bringen.

Als er jedoch die Tür geöffnet hatte erstarrte er. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, hoch gewachsen und schmal gebaut mit blondem, verwuschelten Haar und fast schon femininen Gesichtszügen die ihm aber so sehr bekannt vorkamen, dass...

„Yamato?", rutschte es ihm raus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte und die Person die ihm gegenüber stand schüttelte den Kopf. Taichi merkte erst wie schnell sein Herz geschlagen hatte, als ihm klar wurde wer ihm tatsächlich gegenüber stand und es sich schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte.

So ein Fehler war ihm ja noch nie passiert. Der Tag musste sogar noch anstrengender gewesen sein, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte. „Takeru.", sagte er nun und nickte dem Jungen kurz zu. Natürlich, Yamato war ebenso alt wie Taichi, er hatte sicherlich schon all die jugendlichen Züge verloren die man in Takerus Gesicht aber immer noch wiederfand. „Entschuldige, es war ein langer Tag und du hast mich überrascht."

Takeru lächelte ihm besänftigend zu. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Wir hätten vorher anrufen sollen. Können wir trotzdem reinkommen?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Taichi die Person die neben Takeru stand. „Hikari." Er bekam ein Lächeln geschenkt „Hallo Bruder."

Taichi ließ die Tür los um seine Schwester zu umarmen – erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es bereits einige Wochen her sein musste, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte – bevor er zur Seite trat um die beiden in die Wohnung zu lassen. „Natürlich.", erklärte er „Geht nur durch, ihr kennt euch ja aus. Kann ich euch irgendetwas zu trinken bringen?"

„Hikari jammert schon den ganzen Weg, dass sie gerne einen Kaffee hätte.", erklärte Takeru während er seine Schuhe auszog und verdiente sich damit einen Stoß des Mädchens in die Seite. „Und ich hätte gerne ein Glas Mineralwasser wenn es geht."

„Kein Problem. Setzt euch schon einmal hin, dann mache ich eben alles fertig." Er ließ die Beiden im Flur stehen und verschwand in der Küche – sie kannten sich schließlich in seiner Wohnung aus. Er betrachtete die Dose Bier kurz mit einem traurigen Blick, dann stellte er sie zurück in den Kühlschrank. Jetzt war wohl eine Tasse Kaffee eher angemessen.

Taichi nutzte die Gelegenheit während der Kaffee durchlief um sich Gedanken zu machen. Das Takeru und Hikari vorbei kamen war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber normalerweise riefen sie vorher an, meistens sogar schon ein oder zwei Wochen vorher. Die beiden hatten mit ihrem Job ein anstrengendes und abwechslungsreiches Leben in dem Termine einzuhalten nicht immer das Einfachste war.

Deshalb trafen sie meistens so klare Absprachen wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Früher, als sie beide noch zur Schule gegangen waren und Taichi gerade diese Wohnung alleine bezogen hatte hatten die beiden öfter unangekündigt vor der Tür gestanden, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren, seit sie zusammenlebten und ihre Jobs hatten war das nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen.

Mit Unbehagen erinnerte sich Taichi an das ungute Gefühl, das ihn die letzten ein, zwei Wochen begleitet und manchmal geradezu wellenartig über ihn hergefallen war. Es schien sich jetzt zu bestätigen und Taichi hoffte nur, dass es nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes war sondern Hikari und Takeru es in ihrer Jugend einfach nur hochgepusht hatten.

Der Kaffee war fertig und Taichi schnappte sich Tablett das er sonst fast nie benutzte, wischte auch hier schnell den Staub ab und stellte die beiden Kaffeetassen und die Flasche Wasser für Takeru darauf.

Takeru und Hikari saßen nicht nebeneinander, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat was ungewöhnlich für die beiden waren. Auch wenn die beiden selten aufeinander hingen und sich sehr wohl voneinander trennen und zum Beispiel auch auf Feiern mit anderen Leuten reden konnten war es selten, dass sie so eine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließen nebeneinander zu sitzen. Hatten sie sich gestritten? Sie hatten vorhin nicht so gewirkt.

Dennoch wirkte es merkwürdig, dass sie die beiden Sessel besetzen was Taichi nur noch das Sofa ließ. Er stellte das Tablett ab und holte aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank ein Glas für Takeru, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte und sich darauf etwas verloren vorkam.

_Es gehört schon Talent dazu es zu schaffen, dass man sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung unwohl fühlt_, sagte eine äußerst sarkastische Stimme in ihm, aber Taichi ignorierte sie. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht anfangen sich mit Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu unterhalten.

Hikari stand auf und Taichi schaute sie erstaunt an. „Ich hole mir nur eben Milch.", erklärte sie und Taichi lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu. Es war sein besonderes Talent als Gastgeber immer wieder zu ignorieren, dass nicht jeder wie er Kaffee schwarz trank. Inzwischen hatten sich alle die regelmäßig bei ihm waren daran gewöhnt.

„Wie geht es dir Takeru?", fragte er den Freund seiner Schwester schließlich um die Stille im Raum zu füllen. Takeru schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der Taichi direkt klar machte, dass es nicht die Zeit für Smalltalk war. Takerus Worte bestätigten Taichis Verdacht auch direkt.

„Nicht so gut. Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, Taichi. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Taichi nickte. „Ich habe mir so etwas fast gedacht. Ihr wisst, dass ihr immer zu mir kommen könnt wenn irgendetwas ist, aber ich muss dir direkt sagen, wenn ihr finanzielle Probleme habt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich groß helfen kann. Allzu viele Ersparnisse habe ich selber nicht."

Takeru lächelte traurig. „Ich wünschte es ging um so etwas simples wie finanzielle Probleme."

Das ungute Gefühl war wieder da und ließ Taichis Magen zusammen krampfen.

„Es geht um etwas viel ernsteres.", erklärte Hikari die sich in diesem Moment wieder in den Sessel setze und die Milch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte. Taichi griff nach seiner Tasche und hielt sie krampfhaft fest, während er beobachtete wie Hikari nach Hilfe suchend zu Takeru blickte und schließlich die Hand ausstreckte um seine zu ergreifen und er seine Finger sofort mit ihren verschränkte.

Also offensichtlich doch kein Streit. Zu dem unguten Gefühl gesellte sich Verwirrung, eine Mischung die Taichi überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Schweigen herrschte im Raum, bis Taichi schließlich keine Lust mehr hatte zu warten. „Sagt ihr mir jetzt bitte endlich was los ist?", fragte er und versuchte dabei seine Stimme nicht zu wütend klingen zu lassen – dass würde ihnen hier jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen. „Ihr macht mir noch mehr Sorgen mit eurem Schweigen als ihr es bereits durch eure Anwesenheit schafft."

Erst nachdem er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihm klar, dass man ihn auch falsch verstehen konnte, aber Hikaris Blick beruhigte ihn direkt. Sie hatte verstanden was er sagen wollte.

„Es geht um folgendes...", begann sie, brach ab und blickte dann erneut zu Takeru, der einmal tief durchatmete bevor er für sie weitererzählte.

„Es geht um Yamato."

Taichi Griff ließ nach und ihm wäre fast die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen, bevor er im letzten Moment wieder zugriff und sie festhielt. Der Kaffee schwappte und einige Tropfen fiel auf den Boden, doch er ignorierte es.

„Du weißt, dass du dann bei mir falsch bist.", erklärte er und er hasste es, dass seine Stimme leiser war als sonst und leicht zitterte und er keine Chance hatte sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Es gibt nichts wobei ich ihm helfen könnte. Und egal ob ich es überhaupt tun wollte oder nicht, er würde niemals akzeptieren, dass ich ihm helfe."

Taichi zwang sich einmal tief durchzuatmen bevor er weiter redete, aber auch das Luft holen hatte ihm mit seiner Stimme nicht geholfen. „Ihr wisst das ganz genau, du Takeru vielleicht sogar besser als ich selbst. Warum seit ihr dann also hier und sagt mir so etwas? Wollt ihr mich ärgern? Habe ich irgendetwas getan was ihr mir heimzahlen wollt?"

Da war sie wieder, die Wut, normalerweise unterdrückte er sie so gut es ging, aber im Moment war sie ihm wesentlich willkommener als das ungute Gefühl und der Schmerz, das ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken beschäftigt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Taichi, wir wollen dir nicht weh tun, wirklich.", erklärte Takeru und auch wenn Taichi gerne etwas anderes geglaubt hätte sagte ihm Takerus Gesichtsausdruck doch, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Wir wären auch nicht hier, wenn es nicht sein müsste, aber bitte..." Takeru schien einen Moment mit den Worten zu kämpfen bevor er fortfuhr. „Gib uns einen Augenblick um alles zu erklären, ja? Dann wirst du verstehen warum wir hier sind... bitte."

Taichi zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Fünf Minuten.", erklärte er.

„Seit Yamato nach Frankreich gezogen ist meldet er sich einmal die Woche bei mir. Wir haben zwar keinen genau festgelegten Zeitpunkt aber irgendwann im Laufe des Wochenendes ruft er eigentlich immer an und wenn es nur ist um kurz zu sagen, dass es ihm gut geht, er aber gerade keine Zeit hat und sich nächste Woche meldet.

„Vor vier Wochen hat er sich nicht gemeldet. Es kam mir komisch vor, natürlich, aber da habe ich mir noch keine großen Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte mir, dass er vielleicht Zuhause angerufen hatte und einfach keine Nachricht hinterließ, wir waren das Wochenende relativ viel unterwegs gewesen. Das nächste Wochenende waren wir aber Zuhause und er rief wieder nicht an. Da machte ich mir dann Gedanken."

Takeru drehte den Blick von Taichi ab, schaute kurz zu Hikari, die ihm bestätigend zunickte, bevor er raus aus dem Fenster schaute und weiter redete.

„Ich rief ihn mehrmals an, versuchte ihn auf allen bekannten Telefonnummern zu erreichen, aber ihn selbst bekam ich nicht ans Telefon. Ich rief schließlich auf seiner Arbeit an, wo man mir sagte, dass er sich hätte beurlauben lassen – auf unbestimmte Zeit, etwas was ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah und als ich schließlich einige seiner Freunde erreichte erzählten diese mir er hätte einen Familiennotfall gehabt und wäre nach Japan gereist. Es gab aber überhaupt keinen Grund nach Japan zu kommen. Yamato war also ganz offensichtlich verschwunden."

Jetzt schaute Takeru Taichi wieder an.

„Dann passierte etwas, was unsere Sorgen noch weiter steigerte, aber das erzählen wir dir gleich. Jedenfalls nahm ich nächste Woche einen Flieger nach Frankreich um selbst raus zu finden wo Yamato hin war. Alles was mir am Telefon erzählt worden war wurde dort nur bestätigt Taichi. Seine Wohnung war verlassen und sah auch so aus, als wäre sie seit Wochen nicht mehr betreten worden.

„Ich durchsuchte alles in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Hinweise zu finden aber ich fand nichts. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht Geldprobleme hatte oder in irgendetwas illegales gerutscht war, aber all seine Unterlagen die ich finden konnte verrieten nichts darüber. Ich bin schließlich in den Keller, um etwas anderes zu überprüfen. Ich hatte bis dahin noch gehofft, dass es eine andere Erklärung gab, aber...."

Takeru atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt fiel Taichi auf, dass die Hände des Jungen zitterten.

„Es gab nur eine Kiste, die nicht vollständig mit Staub bedeckt war. Als ich sie öffnete war alles drin, seine Kleidung von damals, die Fotos, alles." Takeru machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber sein Digivice war weg."

Taichi riss erstaunt die Augen auf, schaute erst Takeru, dann Hikari ungläubig an. „Es ist wahr.", erklärte sie. „Ich denke ich bin die einzige von uns, die es noch regelmäßig herausholt, deshalb war ich wohl auch die einzige die es zuerst bemerkte, vor etwa einer Woche hat es sich wieder aktiviert. Es hat keinen Warnton oder ähnliches von sich gegeben, aber es funktioniert wieder. Als ich das bemerkte, holte auch Takeru seines wieder hervor und auch bei ihm war es das Gleiche. Deshalb flog er nach Frankreich. Weil wir so etwas befürchtet hatten.

„Während Takeru in Frankreich war schrieb ich die Anderen an. Es dauerte einige Tage bis ich sie alle erreicht hatten, aber sie alle bestätigten, was wir uns gedacht haben. Alle Digivice sind wieder aktiv. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn du nach schaust, du dasselbe feststellen wirst."

Taichi widerstand dem Drang aufzustehen und die Kiste unter dem Wohnzimmerschrank hervor zu holen. Die Geschichte der Beiden war schön und gut und so sehr er ihre Sorge auch verstehen konnte – er selbst machte sich schließlich nun auch Sorgen! Und das trotz allem was in der Vergangenheit passiert war - wusste er nicht warum sie hier waren. Er sprach seine Gedanken aus.

„Ihr habt also alles angeschrieben.", erklärte er und blickte dabei zwischen beiden hin und her. „Mich aber nicht, bei mir seit ihr persönlich aufgetaucht. Warum?"

Hikari lächelte ihn traurig an. „Einer der Gründe liegt in der Vergangenheit, Bruder. Du warst damals unser Anführer, wurdest offiziell gewählt. Offensichtlich müssen wir alle wieder zusammenarbeiten, aber wenn du nicht dabei bist und uns führst bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es funktionieren wird."

„Und der andere Grund?" Taichi war sich fast sicher, wie die Antwort aussehen würde, aber aus einem Grund den er selber nicht verstand musste er ihn ausgesprochen hören.

„Egal was damals passiert ist. Egal wie lange ihr nicht mehr voneinander gehört habt.... Und ich weiß das was ich jetzt sage mit Sicherheit Taichi, deshalb streite es bitte nicht ab: Du würdest immer noch alles für ihn tun. Ihr wart die besten Freunde, ihr habt euch gegenseitig geschworen dem anderen immer zu helfen. Für dich bedeutet so ein Schwur wesentlich mehr, als für die meisten anderen Menschen. Wenn Yamato jemals Hilfe brauchen würde, wusste ich immer, dass du der erste sein würdest der zu seiner Rettung eilen würde, Taichi. Du würdest für ihn durch Feuer gehen. Ich liebe meinen Bruder Taichi, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir ohne dich irgendeine Chance haben ihn zu retten."

*

Der Kaffee war kalt geworden.

Angewidert stellte Taichi die Tasse weg und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. Takeru und Hikari hatten die Wohnung vor wenigen Minuten fast direkt nach Takerus kleiner Rede verlassen.

„Denk darüber nach, triff eine Entscheidung, die für dich die Richtige ist.", hatte Hikari gesagt, als sie in der Tür gestanden hatte. „Aber bitte beeil dich. Wir wissen immer noch nicht was wirklich los ist, aber gerade deshalb ist jede Sekunde die wir verlieren kostbare Zeit."

Taichi war sich im Klaren darüber, was ihre Worte bedeuteten und das sie am liebsten sofort eine Entscheidung gehabt hätte, aber das konnte er nicht. Der Junge, der er früher einmal gewesen war hätte das bestimmt getan. Er hätte nicht gezögerte sondern wäre aufgesprungen und los gerannt. Sein bester Freund war in Gefahr, wie hätte er da zögern sollen?

Taichi seufzte. Ja, so war er einmal gewesen, aber das war lange her. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und er mit ihnen. Mut? Niemand brauchte Mut im Alltag, im wirklichen Leben, also hatte er ihn abgelegt.

Müde strich er sich über die Augen. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, wie konnte er auch nicht? Das was die beiden ihm über Yamato erzählt hatte klang zwar unwirklich in seinen Ohren, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihn nicht dennoch getroffen hatte.

Aber was sollte er tun. Sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal was genau passiert war? Und wenn Yamato sich tatsächlich nur eine Auszeit genommen hatte? Vielleicht war das Digivice ja eigentlich gar nicht in der Kiste unten gewesen? Vielleicht war nur kein Staub unten auf der Kiste gewesen weil Yamato sie hatte umstellen müssen um an irgendetwas anderes dran zukommen.

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten.

Vielleicht machten sie sich alle ja ganz umsonst Gedanken.

Aber Taichis Bauchgefühl sagte ihm etwas vollkommen anderes und ihm war klar, dass er sich auf dieses Gefühl normalerweise verlassen konnte. Yamato konnte sich gar nicht so sehr geändert haben, dass er einfach verschwand. Er hätte zumindest Takeru eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Tatsächlich schaffte es Taichi nicht sich etwas anderes einzureden egal wie sehr er es versuchte: Takeru und Hikaris Erklärung war die Einzige die wirklich Sinn machte.

Aber sie war gleichzeitig auch die Beängstigenste.

Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Los rennen und den Retter spielen? Mit Unbehagen bemerkte Taichi, dass seine Gedanken sich wiederholten und er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er beschloss den Gedankengang noch einmal durch zuspielen, vielleicht war ihm ja vorhin irgendeine Möglichkeit nicht eingefallen?

Er konnte seinen Mut raus holen und den Anführer spielen, natürlich, aber damit würde er alles aufs Spiel setzen, würde ignorieren, dass sich alles geändert hatte...

Taichi stockte mitten im Gedanken. War das denn wirklich war? Hatte sich tatsächlich alles geändert? Natürlich führte er ein anderes Leben als damals und er war erwachsener geworden, aber was sagte das schon aus? Er lebte alleine und hasste seinen Job, darüber hatte er sich vorhin doch noch ausführlich beklagt!

Was gab es schon groß was er verlieren konnte? Und einige Dinge – die wichtigen Dinge! - hatten sich niemals verändert. Taichi wusste, dass er sich immer noch auf alle verlassen konnte. Takeru hatte es ihm vorhin bestätigt. „Wenn du dich entschieden hast, dann sag Bescheid, alle anderen warten nur darauf etwas zu hören."

Sie alle hatten nicht vergessen was damals passiert war, was sie für einander getan hatten. Und gerade er hatte es getan? Eine Welle der Scham schwappte plötzlich über ihn.

Wieso zögerte er überhaupt?

Es ging hier um Yamato! Takeru hatte Recht, er hatte einmal etwas geschworen, es gab jetzt keinen Grund sich zurückzuziehen, es gab keinen Grund das Versprechen zu brechen.

Egal wie er und Yamato damals auseinander gegangen waren, für Taichi war immer klar gewesen, dass er dennoch immer alles für Yamato tun würde. Es gab nicht den geringsten Grund sich jetzt anders zu entscheiden.

Bevor er groß über seine Handlungen nachgedacht hatte, aber mit einer klaren Entscheidung im Kopf griff Taichi nach seinem Telefon.

Takeru nahm nach dem ersten Klingeln ab.

„Takeru? Hier ist Taichi.", es war lange her, dass er seine Stimme so selbstsicher gehört hatte „Wie schnell können alle hier sein?"

*Prolog Ende*


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Gradwanderung  
Kapitel: Kapitel 1  
Autor: sommerschnee (.com)  
Warnungen: PG-13  
Pairing : Taito (in späteren Kapiteln)

Kapitel 1

Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, wieder hier zu sein. Taichi schaute sich in Gedanken in der Wohnung um. Seine Eltern hatten nichts geändert seit er aufgezogen war. Selbst die Vasen waren noch dieselben die sie damals benutzt hatten.

Ihm wurde jetzt erst klar, dass er seit seinem Auszug nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern gewesen war. Es hatte nie einen Grund dazu gegeben. Geburtstage oder Weihnachten hatten sie meistens bei Verwandten oder in Restaurants gefeiert und wenn er und seine Eltern sich einfach so getroffen hatten waren sie meistens bei ihm vorbeigekommen um auch zu überprüfen dass alles bei ihm in Ordnung waren.

Und nach der Sache vor zwei Jahren war der Kontakt mit seinen Eltern sowieso nie wieder derselbe gewesen. Sie hatten damals nie verstanden wie...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus und er zog dankbar die Luft ein. Das hier war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um in Erinnerungen zu versinken.

„Ich mach schon auf.",rief Hikari aus der Küche und dann hörte er ihre Schritte im Flur. Er blieb unsicher im Wohnzimmer stehen. Es war ihre Idee sich hier mit allen zu treffen. Das sie sich in einem Café oder ähnlichem treffen stand sowieso nie zur Debatte. Zu groß war die Gefahr überhört und für verrückt erklärt zu werden. Über manche Sachen redete man besser im Privaten.

Seine Eltern waren übers Wochenende zu Verwandten ans Meer gefahren – etwas wovon er auch nichts gehört hatte bis Hikari ihm davon erzählt hatte - und Hikari hatte das als die perfekte Gelegenheit auserkoren. Die Wohnung lag am zentralsten von allen, so dass der Fahrtweg für alle aus haltbar war. Und es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie gehabt hatten sich irgendwo zu treffen wo alle die Adresse erkannten und man nicht umständlich irgendwelche Wegbeschreibungen am Telefon diktieren musste.

Taichi hatte sich aus der ganzen Organisation sowieso raus gehalten. Sie mussten wohl alle wirklich in den Startlöcher gesteckt haben so schnell wie Hikari sie zusammengetrommelt hatten schließlich war s noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden her, dass Takeru und Hikari bei ihm gewesen waren.

Dennoch, auch trotz seiner Entscheidung, hatte er sich nicht eingemischt Stattdessen hatte er gestern Nacht lieber wach im Bett gelegen und sich Gedanken gemacht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Sie wussten nicht was mit Yamato passiert war, sie wussten nicht was sie mit den wieder aktiven Digivices machen sollten, eigentlich... wussten sie gar nichts. Taichi hatte also Hikaris Begeisterung für dieses Treffen nicht nachvollziehen können.

Und auch jetzt waren Taichis Gedanken noch immer voller Zweifel. Takerus Worte gestern hatten klar ausgesagt, dass sie wollten, dass Taichi wieder die Rolle des Anführers übernahm. Früher war das einfach gewesen, sie waren einfach immer weiter gegangen und irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte ihnen dann schon gezeigt was sie zu tun hatten. Aber jetzt mussten sie sich selbst für ein Ziel entscheiden.

Warum sollte gerade er das tun?

Taichi wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Treffen heute ein einziges Desaster werden würde.

„Taichi!", rief Hikari in diesem Moment und riss ihn damit erneut aus den Gedanken „Komm endlich und sag Hallo."

Bevor er den Flur jedoch erreicht hatte trat schon Koushiro vor ihn."Es tut gut dich zu sehen Taichi.", erklärte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Taichi ergriff sie mit einem Lächeln, drückte sie fest. Koushiro war immer noch ein Stück kleiner als der Durchschnitt, aber er wirkte erwachsener und sogar noch ausgeglichener als früher, seine Augen strahlten eine Freundlichkeit aus, die Taichi schon fast vergessen hatte und seine Haare trug er kürzer als früher was ihn älter wirken lässt. „Es ist lange her.", sagte er, als er Taichis Hand schließlich los ließ. „Ich weiß.", gab Taichi zurück und Koushiros Nicken zeigte ihm, dass der Junge verstand.

Sie hatten einander immer schon gut verstanden, erinnerte Taichi sich jetzt lächelnd zurück, Koushiro war die Art Mensch, die gerne im Hintergrund blieb aber wenn du ihn brauchst ist er immer der Erste der neben dir steht und das obwohl du nichts gesagt hattest um ihn dazu aufzufordern.

Er hatte diese Art vermisst.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch die anderen auftauchten. Jou hatte sich nicht fiel geändert. Er legte Taichi zur Begrüßung einfach eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte kurz und sagte „Gut dich zu sehen.", auf eine solche warme Art und Weise, dass Taichi wusste, dass zwischen ihnen alles immer noch wie früher war, sich für Jou nichts geändert hatte. Er nickte ihm dankbar zu, bevor er sich zu Mimi drehte dir ihm direkt mit einem lauten Schrei um den Hals fiel, der ihn fasst taub werden ließ und redete dann mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn ein, dass sie es ja nie wieder soweit kommen lassen durften, dass sie sich so lange nicht sahen.

Taichi ließ ihre Rede lächelnd über sich ergehen. Er hatte ihre Karriere als Moderatorin im Fernsehen verfolgt. Die Locken – er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie etwa vor einem Jahr angefangen hatte sie so zu tragen – standen ihr gut und die dunklere Farbe in den Haaren schmeichelten ihr.

Sie hatte meistens irgendwelche Boulevard-Sachen im Fernsehen moderiert, aber vor kurzem auch mit ernsteren Sachen angefangen.

Er war froh zu sehen, dass sie dennoch immer noch das Mädchen von früher war – auch wenn das zu folge hatte, dass ihm jetzt seine Ohren weh taten und er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mit ihrer Umarmung mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte setzte sie sich zu Koushiro auf Sofa und obwohl die beiden nur Smalltalk redeten ließ die Gelassenheit mit der Koushiro ihre quietschige Art ertrug erahnen, dass die beiden sich gerade nicht zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sahen sondern sich öfter getroffen hatten.

„Takeru hat gerade angerufen.", erklärte Hikari als sie mit einem Tablett aus der Küche kam und kurz bei Taichi stehen blieb der immer noch unschlüssig im Raum stand. „Er ist jetzt mit der Arbeit fertig und fährt los. Wenn der Verkehr in der Stadt nicht zu schlimm ist sollte er in spätestens einer halben Stunde hier sein."

Taichi nickte. „Das klingt gut. Soll ich dir das abnehmen?", fragte er genau in dem Moment in dem es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Hikari schüttelte den Kopf „Ich hab es gerade ganz gut. Tue mir nur den Gefallen und öffne eben die Tür."

Erst als Taichi die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst. Natürlich, alle waren doch drinnen, wen hatte er denn sonst hier erwartet?

Soras Gesichtsausdrücke verhärteten sich deutlich als sie ihn erkannte. „Hallo.", sagte sie ohne die Freude, die die Anderen in der Stimme gehabt hatten „Hikari hat mir schon gesagt, dass du auch hier sein würdest."

„Ja.", sagte er schließlich, weil sie offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei in den Flur. Ihm fiel unangenehm auf, dass sie dabei angestrengt darauf achtete ihm bloß nicht zu Nahe zu kommen als könne sie sich dadurch irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit einfangen. Innerlich schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte doch schließlich gewusst, dass es so zwischen ihnen beiden sein würde, hatte noch nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt, dass es anders sein würde. Warum überraschte es ihn dann jetzt so sehr.

„Hör zu Taichi.", erklärte sie, schon halb auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wartete bis sie sicher war seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zu haben bevor sie weiter redete. „Ich mag mich heute nicht wieder mit dir streiten und wir beide wissen, dass die Gefahr immer besteht wenn wir uns sehen."

Da konnte er ihr nicht widersprechen.

„Lass uns den Abend einfach so heil wie möglich hinter uns bringen.", redete sie weiter „Hier geht es nicht um uns und das sollten wir nicht vergessen. Seien wir so nett wie möglich zu einander. Aber das heißt natürlich nicht.", sie schaute sich bedeutungsvoll an „Dass sich zwischen uns irgendetwas geändert hat. Wir sollten das hier nur einfach Yamato tun."

„Da stimme ich dir zu.", erklärte er und war überrascht wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete keinen giften Ton in seine Stimme zu legen.

„Takeru ist jeden Augenblick da.", sagte Hikari erneut als sie schließlich alle saßen und sich etwas zu trinken genommen hatten. „Ich würde vorschlagen wir warten mit dem eigentlichen Thema bis er hier ist, sonst müssen wir nur alles wieder wiederholen. Auch wenn uns das Warten wahrscheinlich allen gleichermaßen schwer fällt."

Bestätigendes Murmeln kam von allen im Raum und Hikari schien das wohl als Zustimmung für beides zu nehmen, denn sie begann so schnell mit dem Smalltalk, dass Taichi sich sicher war, dass sie sich in der Küche schon einiges zurechtgelegt hatte.

Er hielt sich aus dem herrschenden Gespräch raus. Was hätte er denn auch schon groß erzählen? „Hey, ich bin Taichi, ihr alle kennt mich, ich hasse meinen Job und habe ein langweiliges Leben."

Ja sicher, so ein Gespräch hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Taichi musste jedoch überrascht feststellen, dass auch wenn ihn das Gespräch vielleicht nicht wirklich ansprach, dass nichts daran änderte, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie die Anwesenheit seiner alten Freunde auf ihn wirken würde, aber er hatte zumindest nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde, dass es sich wie früher anfühlen würde.

Und genauso war er überrascht, dass 'Früher' sich tatsächlich so anfühlte. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. Der letzte Gedanke hatte sich sogar in seinem eigenem Kopf komisch an gefühlt, aber er wusste nicht wie er es sonst beschreiben sollte.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er, wann immer er in Erinnerungen an die Zeit in der Digiwelt geschwelgt hatte nach und nach angenommen, dass er die Zeit idealisierte. So gut konnte es doch damals gar nicht gewesen sein. Waren sie wirklich Freunde gewesen? So gute vor allen Dingen? Sie hatten natürlich Abenteuer zusammen erlebt, aber insgesamt hatten sie doch kaum gemeinsame Zeit gehabt nicht wahr?

Und es gab doch so viele Probleme. Wie oft hatten sie sich getrennt, gestritten, hatten keinen gemeinsamen Weg gefunden? Wie konnte es dann sein, dass er sich immer daran erinnerte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so wohl gefühlt zu haben?

Dieser Moment jetzt, in dem er mit seinen alten Freunden zusammen saß – auch wenn es nur ein Teil von ihnen war hatte er doch seit damals nicht mehr so viele von ihnen an einem Ort erlebt – wurde ihm klar, dass seine Erinnerungen ihm nichts vorgespielt hatten. Es war zwischen ihnen tatsächlich so gut gewesen wie er es immer gedacht hatte.

Was wenn auch andere Erinnerungen, die er abgetan hatten eigentlich der Wahrheit entsprachen? Dann hatte er... Er schüttelte wieder innerlich den Kopf und zwang sich den Gedanken fallen zu lassen. Das war Unsinn, er würde nicht wegen einer Kleinigkeit alle seine Gedanken ändern.

Wie hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gesagt? 'Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit und nicht mehr.' Er sollte das nicht vergessen auch wenn er jetzt mit einem Teil seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert war.

„Taichi."

Taichi blickte auf und schaute erstaunt Jou an, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Was denn?"

Koushiro grinste ihn von gegenüber an, aber es wirkte betrübter als das Lächeln vorhin. „Du musst ja wirklich sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein. Takeru ist da." Ah, jetzt verstand er die Besorgnis.

Sie konnten also anfangen.

Die Frage war nur womit genau eigentlich.

*

„Das ist also unsere momentane Situation."

Takeru blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde, aber niemand sagte etwas. Taichi konnte die anderen verstehen. Was sollte man denn auch sagen? Sie hatten eine Ausgangssituation schön und gut, aber keinen weiteren Plan oder auch nur eine Idee was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Was sollte man dazu noch sagen?

Mimi sprach aus was sie wohl alle dachten „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragten sie und alle blickten ratlos in die Runde, bevor sie sich fast wie auf Kommando zu Taichi drehten und ihn schauten.

Das war genau das wovor er Angst gehabt hatte. In ihren Augen – in manchen mehr, in anderen weniger – konnte er Erwartungen, Hoffnungen sehen, von denen er sich sicher war dass er sie alle zerstören musste.

Er atmete tief durch während er beschloss es lieber direkt hinter sich zu bringen. „Sehen wir es realistisch.", begann er deshalb „Ich habe keine Idee was wir jetzt tun sollen, genau so wenig wie ihr."

Die Enttäuschung die sich jetzt in ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete traf ihn härter als er erwartet hatte. Selbst als elf jähriger hatte er sie wohl noch nie so im Stich gelassen wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Dabei war er doch erwachsener, hatte so viel gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Irgendeinen Weg musste es doch geben.

„Was wir wissen.", versuchte er die Situation zu retten. „Ist, dass irgendetwas passiert ist. Die Digivices sind wieder aktiv, aber es hat sich kein Tor geöffnet, zumindest nicht für uns. Sie geben uns kein Warnsignal, wir wissen nur, dass sie wieder funktionieren. Aber irgendetwas muss geschehen sein, irgendein Tor muss sich geöffnet haben, denn das ist die einzige Erklärung, die wir bisher haben, wohin Yamato verschwunden ist. Die Fragen, die wir uns momentan stellen müssen ist zum einen warum Yamato gegangen ist ohne irgendwem Bescheid zu sagen und wie er überhaupt gegangen ist."

„Hat er denn keine Nachricht an dich geschickt?", fragte Jou und es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag in den Unterleib. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er gegangen ist ohne sogar dir eine Nachricht zu schicken."

Taichi kämpfte für einen Moment mit den Worten, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Hikari den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte sie bereits mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass sich durch Klatsch und Tratsch die Neuigkeiten damals verbreitet hatten, aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit. Er war die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass sie alle haargenau über das was vor ein paar Jahren passiert war Bescheid wussten, aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall. Wie viel wussten sie alle wirklich? Wie viel würde er erklären müssen, damit sie verstanden?

„Insgesamt ist das wohl eine Geschichte für ein anderes mal, sie würde uns nur zu viel Zeit rauben.", versuchte er zu erklären „Und jetzt ist auch nicht der richtige Moment um sie zu erzählen. Aber Yamato und ich haben bereits seit einigen Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr. Es gab für ihn also keine Grund mir eine Nachricht zu schicken."

Jou, Koushiro und Mimi sahen alle drei so aus, als würde sie gerne weiter nachfragen, aber sie blieben alle ruhig und er war ihnen dankbar dafür.

„Und niemand von euch hat eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen wo er etwas von seinem Abschied erzählt hat oder?" Alle schüttelte den Kopf.

Taichi biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe während er nachdachte. Seine Gedanken schienen sich wie wild in seinem Kopf zu drehen und er schaffte es nicht nach einer von ihnen zu greifen. Nachricht. Email. Computer.

Und da war sie endlich! Eine Idee!

„Koushiro, hast du deinen Computer dabei?"

Koushiro nickte „Meinen Laptop, natürlich, ich komme direkt von der Arbeit."

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es immer noch derselbe wie früher ist oder?"

Koushiro lachte kurz auf und war deutlich amüsiert. „Aber natürlich nicht Taichi, es gibt nur so viele Möglichkeiten wie lange man einen Computer aufrüsten kann, bis er nicht mehr der aktuellsten Technik entspricht und man sich ein neues Modell..."

„Aber du hast ihn noch oder?", unterbrach Taichi ihn.

Der Andere blickte ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an und Taichi fragte sich wie lange Koushiro wohl brauchen würde bis er den Gedanken von selbst fassen würde. „Ja, bei meinen Eltern."

„Der Anschluss, du hast doch immer noch den Anschluss an dem Laptop oder?"

Er konnte förmlich den Augenblick sehen bei dem es bei Koushiro 'Klick' machte, auch wenn alle anderen ihn immer noch verwirrt anschauten. „Aber natürlich, warum bin ich darauf nicht schon vorher gekommen. Ich lauf schnell rüber, meine Eltern sollten da sein und hole ihn. Ich muss ihn dann eben in den neuen Computer einbauen, aber es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis wir die ersten Ergebnisse haben."

Taichi wartete bis Koushiro Jacke und Schuhe angezogen und aus der Wohnung verschwunden war, bevor er sich wieder zu den anderen drehte.

„Ich habe eine Idee worum es da gerade ging.", sagte Takeru schließlich „Aber erkläre doch bitte dennoch auf welche Idee du da gerade gekommen bist?"

„Wir brauchen mehr Informationen um uns irgendetwas zu überlegen. Und der einzige Anhaltspunkt den wir momentan haben sind unsere Digivices. Ihr wisst doch bestimmt noch, dass es sich bei der Digiwelt um eine digitale Welt handelte oder? Während unserer Reise damals haben wir durch Koushiro und seinen Laptop einige nützliche Informationen über die Digiwelt erhalten. Wenn er das Digivice jetzt wieder an seinem Laptop aktiviert könnten wir vielleicht einige Infos bekommen womit wir es eigentlich zu tun."

Die Hoffnung die sich fast schlagartig auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete tat ihm regelrecht weh. Natürlich, sie hatten endlich eine Idee und auch er hoffte, dass sie dadurch einige Schritte weiter kommen würde, aber er wusste auch wie klein die Chance war.

Während sie wartete folgte Taichi weiter seinen Gedanken. Selbst wenn er davon ausging, dass sie durch den Laptop Informationen bekommen würden, was würde dann sein.

Yamato musste auf eine andere Art und Weise einen Weg gefunden haben. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? Warum hatte er niemanden – noch nicht einmal Takeru – Bescheid gesagt?

Das alles passte einfach nicht. Oder hatte sich Yamato in den letzten Jahren wirklich so sehr geändert? Taichi konnte und wollte diesen Gedanken einfach nicht akzeptieren. So sehr er auch einige Erinnerungen verdrängte, manche wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen und eine davon war die Erinnerung daran wie Yamato immer gewesen war.

„Da bin ich schon wieder.", erklärte Koushiro nachdem Hikari ihn rein gelassen hatte. „Ich hab auch das Werkzeug dabei, ich kann also den Adapter in ein paar Minuten ausgebaut haben, aber es geht schneller, wenn ich ihn an einen normalen Computer anbauen kann als an meinen Arbeitslaptop, der ist schon ziemlich ausgelastet."

Taichi nickte „In unserem Zimmer müsste noch mein alter Computer stehen. Solange unsere Eltern den nicht weggeräumt haben?"

Hikari schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf „Nein, sie haben in dem Zimmer alles so gelassen wie wir es verlassen haben."

*

Das Zimmer war tatsächlich noch fast so wie Taichi es in Erinnerung hatten. Hikaris Sachen über wiegten etwas, aber das verwunderte auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie nachdem er ausgezogen war erst noch eine Weile alleine hier gewohnt.

Und da in der Ecke stand auch sein Rechner. Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Koushiro sich bereits dran gesetzt und ihn angeschaltet.

Alle anderen suchten sich in dem kleinen Zimmer etwas zögerlich etwas wo sie bequem sitzen konnten und dennoch einen guten Blick darauf hatten was Koushiro tat. Niemand wollte irgendetwas verpassen.

„Funktioniert doch alles wunderbar.", erklärte Koushiro, nachdem der Computer fertig hochgefahren war. „Dann fahr ich ihn jetzt wieder runter und schließe den Adapter ab, dann können wir direkt los. Oh, Taichi hier leuchtet das Symbol auf, dass du Post hast. Willst du kurz nach gucken"

Für einen Moment wusste Taichi nichts mit der Information anzufangen, dann trat er kopfschüttelnd zu Koushiro an den Computer.

„Hier ist noch meine alte Schuladresse. Die hab ich nicht mehr benutzt, seit ich ausgezogen bin, sind wahrscheinlich nur die Newsletter von der Schule.", erklärte er, während er das Emailprogramm öffnete um die Mails zu löschen.

„Aber die Schule schickt die internen Newsletter nicht an ehemalige Schüler weiter, den musst du speziell abonnieren.", erklärte Koushiro, aber Taichi war das in diesem Moment schon selbst klar geworden.

Seine Emailadresse hatten nie viele Leute gehabt, schließlich war er nie ein Computermensch gewesen, er hatte immer lieber mit Menschen persönlich Kontakt gehabt. Seine Arbeit jetzt erforderte ein anderes Vorgehen aber er war niemals auf die Idee gekommen seine alte Emailadresse nach zuschauen

Im Eingang waren nur zwei Emails, eine fünf Wochen alt, die andere drei Wochen alt.

Und beide hatten denselben Absender.

„Yamato.", flüsterte Taichi.

*

_'Taichi,_

_ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich hier erreiche. Ich habe keine aktuelle Telefonnummer von dir und auch keine Emailadresse._

_Jemand anderen kann ich nicht fragen weil ich niemanden damit belasten will._

_Die Digivices._

_Sie funktionieren wieder._

_Ich habe einen Hilferuf bekommen und..._

_Melde dich , ich würde das lieber persönlich besprechen. Du weißt ich würde dich nicht um Hilfe bitten wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gebe._

_Yamato'_

_'Taichi,_

_ich habe keine Antwort von dir erhalten, warum weiß ich nicht._

_Ich denke ich habe einen Weg gefunden das Problem anzugehen. Ich kann nicht länger warten und ich kann nicht mehr schreiben._

_Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich das Problem gelöst habe. _

_Falls du diese Nachrichten liest und nur nicht antworten willst: Pass auf Takeru auf. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird._

_Vielleicht ist es in meiner letzten Email falsch rübergekommen, aber...._

_Ich hätte deine Hilfe gerne angenommen._

_Yamato'_

*

Taichi fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Er hatte es die ganze zeit überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass Yamato sich vielleicht gemeldet haben könnte. Er war so davon ausgegangen, dass zwischen ihnen alles zerbrochen war, dass er das für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und zwang sich die Anderen im Raum, die ebenfalls erstaunt drein guckten, zu ignorieren um seine Gedanken wieder zu sortieren.

Yamato hatte also an seine alte Emailadresse geschrieben. Natürlich, wohin auch sonst. Es hatte nie einen Grund gegeben ihm seine neue zu geben weil sie immer telefonierten hatten, seine alte Festnetztelefonnummer war nicht mehr aktuell weil er aus der Wohnung ausgezogen war, als die Beziehung gescheitert war.

Und wen hätte er schon nach der neuen Nummer fragen können, wenn er wollte, dass niemand etwas mitbekommt? Jeder der Taichis Nummer hatte hätte Yamato Fragen gestellt, die dieser wahrscheinlich umgehen wollte.

Das Taubheitsgefühl schwand langsam und dafür schließlich ein leichtes Glücksgefühl hinein. Es war nur minimal und klein, aber Taichi hatte es schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt, dass er es sofort melde.

Yamato hatte ihn also angeschrieben. Er hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben, er hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Auch wenn die Mails distanziert geschrieben waren, Taichi wusste dass man bei Yamato zwischen den Zeilen lesen musste. Er hatte auf Taichis Hilfe gehofft und glauben müssen, dass Taichi immer noch so wütend war dass er ihm die verweigern würde.

_Oh Yamato.... manchmal bist du wirklich ein Idiot._

Jetzt erst recht. Yamato hatte auf ihn gebaut. Ein Grund mehr so schnell wie möglich rauszufinden was passiert war und ihm zu helfen.

„Koushiro!" Taichi setzte sich mit einem solchen Ruck auf, dass Hikari die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte erschrocken zusammen zuckte Taichi legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter schaute dabei aber immer noch nur Koushiro an, den er mit seinem Schrei offensichtlich aus eigenen Gedankengängen raus gerissen hatte. „Hast du jetzt endlich den verdammten Adapter angeschlossen?"

Koushiro schaute ihn erschrocken an und begann hastig seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Anscheinend hatte er über die Entdeckung der Emails ganz vergessen weshalb sie eigentlich an den Computer gegangen waren.

„Nur ein paar Minuten.", erklärte er.

Takeru blickte Taichi fragend an. „Taichi was ist..."

Taichi hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit für große Diskussionen. Sie mussten erst einmal so schnell wie möglich zusätzliche Informationen besorgen.

„Jetzt sind wir zumindest einen Schritt weiter.", erklärte er „Wir wissen das Yamato nicht einfach so abgehauen ist. In einer gewissen Weise ist das sogar beruhigend. Er ist geplant verschwunden. Wir wissen alle, dass Yamato im Gegensatz zu mir", er grinste bei diesen Worten um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern „Nicht derjenige ist der sich kopflos in irgendetwas rein stürzt Er hat durchdacht was er machen wollte. Wir können also zumindest davon ausgehen, dass er sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befunden hat vor allem wenn man die Zeit zwischen den Emails bedenkt."

Es stand dennoch unausgesprochen im Raum, dass sie nicht wussten wie die Situation jetzt aussah, deshalb sprach Taichi schnell weiter.

„Wir müssen jetzt dennoch schnell handeln. Ich denke wir können noch mehr als zuvor davon ausgehen, dass Yamato in die Digiwelt gehen wollte."

„Irgendetwas ist dort passiert.", warf Sora ihre eigenen Gedanken ein „Und es war wichtig genug, dass er schnell handeln musste, aber nicht gefährlich genug dass er uns allen Bescheid gesagt hat."

Jou nickte zustimmend. „Die wichtigste Aufgabe ist wohl, dass wir erst einmal raus finden wie er in die Digiwelt gekommen ist. Damit wir ihm folgen können."

„Moment einmal.", unterbrach Sora jetzt erneut. „Heißt das wir gehen fest davon aus, dass wir ihm alle folgen? Wenn wir jetzt sagen, dass wir ein Tor finden, dann wollt ihr alle gehen? Was ist mit unseren Jobs unseren Leben? Wir sind nicht darauf vorbereitet."

„Wir schon.", erklärte Takeru. „Wir haben beide geregelt, dass wir eine kurzfristige Beurlaubung auf der Arbeit haben können. Wir haben Taschen dabei in denen wir alles wichtige zusammengepackt haben. Wir könnten jederzeit aufbrechen."

„Ich hab nichts dabei.", erklärte Koushiro, während er weiter unter dem Schreibtisch rum werkelte aber die Firma gehört mir und ich habe einen guten Stellvertreter, es ist kein Problem ihn das ein bisschen alleine machen zu lassen. Was ist mit dir Jou?"

„Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, aber als ihr angerufen habt habe ich mich innerlich schon damit abgefunden, dass so etwas kommen würde. Zehn Jahre waren fast zu lange, nicht wahr? Ich stecke immer noch im Studium, von daher... es kann mich ein oder zwei Prüfungen kosten, aber nicht meinen Studienplatz. Wenn es notwendig ist kann ich sofort gehen."

Es war Mimi die als nächste nickend zustimmte. „Ich... es ist nicht einfach frei zu bekommen, aber ich...", sie zögerte kurz „Ich bin mit meinem Produzenten zusammen. Bisher habe ich immer darauf geachtet keine Vorteile daraus zu ziehen, aber hier ist es wohl notwendig..." Sie sah aus als würde es ihr trotzdem unbehaglich zu sein, so zu handeln und drehte sich schnell zu Taichi „Was ist mit dir?"

Taichi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist kein Problem." Er schwieg einen Moment und schaute dann zu Sora. „Das war nicht abgesprochen.", erklärte er schnell, weil er trotz allem immer noch ihre Gedankengänge kannte „Aber anscheinend haben wir uns alle Gedanken darüber gemacht was kommt wenn so eine Situation eintritt. Du musst dich deshalb nicht gezwungen fühlen. Es wäre ja fast schon ein Wunder, wenn wir alle gehen könnten. Wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es nicht."

„Das würde dir gefallen, nicht?", sagte sie in diesem halb flüsternden Ton, den Taichi noch zu gut kannte, bevor sie wieder normal redete. „Ich denke ich kann es regeln. Ich bin Hausfrau", fügte sie bei den fragenden Blicken dazu „Ich muss nur meinem Verlobten Bescheid sagen."

Taichi war sich sicher, dass der letzte Teil nur als Schlag für ihn gemeint war und auch wenn er ihn spürte war er erstaunt, dass es nicht sehr weh tat. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es wesentlich mehr schmerzen würde.

Er strich sich einmal kurz über die Augen und überlegte ob er darauf antworten sollte Aber selbst wenn, was gab es dazu noch zu sagen? Hikari übernahm das Antworten schließlich für ihn.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das verstehen wird.", sagte sie einfach mit einer absolut neutralen Stimme. Taichi beneidete sie um dieses Talent, sie war die Einzige Person, die er kannte die jeden Satz so klingen lassen konnte als wäre er kein Angriff auch wenn es offensichtlich einer war.

„Es ist angeschlossen.", sagte Koushiro in diesem Moment und krabbelte unter dem Schreibtisch wieder hervor. „Jetzt brauch ich nur noch mein Digivice. Kann das kurz einer aus meiner Jackentasche holen?"

Jou stand auf und ging raus, offensichtlich froh eine Ausrede zu haben aus der geladenen Stimmung herauszukommen. Koushiro schaltete den Computer an. „Jetzt sollte es eigentlich funktionieren. Irgendetwas an Informationen werden die verdammten Dinger schon bringen."

Er grinste sie alle bei diesen Worten an, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er selbst verzweifelt versuchte daran zu glauben.

Jou kam wieder zurück und drückte ihm das Digivice in die Hand.

„Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Koushiro während er es anschloss und sie alle standen auf und stellten sich um den Computer drumherum.

Taichi hatte das Gefühl sie alle hielten den Atem an.

Gespannt beobachtete er wie Koushiro das Digivice in den Adapter drückte.

*

Die Karte hatte sich fast augenblicklich geöffnet, aber sie alle brauchten einen Moment um zu verstehen was sie dort sahen und noch länger um zu begreifen.

Koushiro begann schließlich von alleine zu erklären.

„Ich glaube ich habe es. Das hier ist die Stadt, seht ihr? Und hier, das ist das Zeltlager in dem wir damals waren."

„War ja klar, dass das wieder kommt.", murmelte Jou und Mimi fragte „Aber was sollen alle diese Farben? Sieht aus wie eine diese Wetterkarten mit denen man verschiedene Temperaturgebiete angibt."

Taichi musste ihr Recht geben, das war tatsächlich wohl die passendste Beschreibung die man dazu was sie sahen abgeben konnte.

„Von dem was ich hier erkennen kennen und die Abkürzungen die ich kenne würde ich sagen es beschreibt Energiefelder. Seht ihr, je heller die Felder, desto weniger Energie. Weiß bedeutet gar keine, gelb bedeutet minimal und das hier.", er deutete auf einen roten Kreis, der sich genau beim Zeltlager befand. „Bedeutet wohl die meiste Energie."

„Aber Energie wofür?", fragte Hikari und Koushiro schüttelte den Kopf um ihr zu bedeuteten ihm einen Moment zu geben und begann schnell etwas auf der Tastatur zu tippen bis sich auf einem Male ein weiteres Fenster öffnete in dem sich Zahlen und Buchstaben in einem heillosen Wirrwarr aneinander reihten.

„Was ist das denn jetzt? Ist es kaputt?", fragte Mimi und legte dabei den Kopf auf eine Art und Weise schief wie sie es schon als elf jährige getan hatte. Taichi konnte trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Nein, sagte Koushiro „Es sind codierte Informationen." Er schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. „Die Energiefelder geben an, wann sich das Tor das nächste Mal öffnen wird." Er begann erneut zu tippen während sie alle gespannt warteten. „Jetzt müssen wir uns schnell entscheiden." Er drehte sich im Stuhl um und schaute Taichi direkt an. „Wenn ich das alles richtig verstehe ist das Tor nur für einen kurzen Augenblick geöffnet wenn es einmal offen ist."

„Und wann wird es sich öffnen?"

„In zwei Stunden. Und den Informationen die ich in der Karte gefunden habe zufolge danach das nächste mal erst in drei Monaten."

„Es heißt also entweder jetzt oder nie."

*

Schweigen beherrschte den Raum.

Taichi gab zumindest sich selbst gegenüber in Gedanken zu, dass er selbst etwas ratlos war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Und jetzt? Er konnte verstehen, wenn jetzt irgendjemand sich ausklinken wollte und hier bleiben wollte.

Er sprach seine Gedanken laut aus und traf auf entrüsteten Protest nicht.

„Denkst du wirklich ich lasse dir den ganzen Spaß?", erklärte Koushiro und die Anderen blickten ihn an als würde er sagen, was sie dachten. „Die paar Wochen damals gehörten zu den besten meines Lebens. Und das trotz all der Gefahren denen wir ausgesetzt waren. Ganz davon, dass ich mich – und ich weiß es klingt makaber aber trotz der Umstände ist es einfach so – mich darauf freue die Digiwelt endlich wieder zu sehen. Wir reden hier von Yamato. Wir haben damals einen Bund zwischen uns geschlossen. Auch wenn wir es vielleicht niemals ausgesprochen haben. Egal wer von uns in Yamatos Situation wäre. Ich würde keinen von uns in Stich lassen. Und ich werde die Digiwelt und unsere Freunde nicht in Stich lassen."

Taichi blickte sich im Raum um und sah Zustimmung bei allen. Selbst bei Sora auch wenn ihre verhaltener war als bei anderen. Taichi musste sich selbst den bösen Gedanken eingestehen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Sora das hier für alle Anwesenden getan hätte, aber sie redeten schließlich von Yamato. Ihn würde sie nicht allein lassen."

„In Ordnung. Wir werden also gehen. Ich bin mit dem Wagen und ich glaube du auch Koushiro oder?" Ein Nicken als Antwort. „In Ordnung, damit kommen wir alle zum Zeltlager, auf dem Weg kann jeder von uns alle Telefonate erledigen um die Abwesenheit zu regeln."

„Was ist mit unseren Sachen?", fragte Jou. „Bis auf Takeru und Hikari hat glaube ich niemand von uns etwas dabei."

„Die Zeit reicht nicht mehr, dass wir alle nach Hause fahren.", erklärte Takeru. „Wir können noch in aller Ruhe fahren, aber wenn alle nach Hause gehen würden und wir uns erst dann wieder hier treffen wird es glaube ich schon sehr knapp."

„Auf dem Weg zum Zeltlager kommen wir an dem neuen Kaufhaus vorbei. Es liegt etwas abseits der Stadt.", warf Mimi ein. „Es ist zwar nicht dasselbe wie eigene Sachen dabei zu haben aber zumindest können wir uns dort praktischere Kleidung anziehen.", sie blickte kurz an sich selbst runter und betrachtete für einen Augenblick die Stöckelschuhe und den kurzen Rock den sie an hatte. „Uns Kleidung zum umziehen und die Wichtigsten Dinge besorgen. Es ist einer von diesen Läden in denen man alles kaufen kann. Wir sollten also auch Rucksäcke zum verstauen und Nahrungsmittel für die Zeit bekommen."

„Und vielleicht eine Campingausrüstung.", warf Koushiro ein und Jou ergänzte „Und Erste-Hilfe Sachen."

Taichi nickte. „Gut, dann lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden und direkt losfahren. Wir können uns im Wagen überlegen was wir alles brauchen."

Als sie im Aufzug standen lehnte sich Hikari an seine Seite. Instinktiv schlang er einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht glauben.", sagte sie leise, damit nur er es hört. „Dass wir wirklich noch einmal in die Digiwelt reisen."

„Ich auch nicht.", gab er zu „Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet. Aber sie brauchen unsere Hilfe. Die Digiwelt und Yamato."

„Wir werden ihn finden.", sagte Hikari und sprach damit aus, was Taichi die ganze Zeit hatte hören müssen „Wir werden ihn finden und es wird ihm gut gehen."

*

Im Supermarkt hatten sie sich aufgeteilt um schneller raus zu sein. Jeder mit einem Zettel in der Hand was er besorgen sollte. Tatsächlich waren sie so schnell gewesen, dass sie fast eine halbe Stunde vor dem Zeitpunkt den Koushiro die ganze Zeit im Blick behielt am Zeltlager ankamen.

Sie räumten die Autos leer und begannen zu sortieren. Jou hatte praktische Wanderrucksäcke gefunden, die bequem zu tragen waren und viel Platz boten. Auch Hikari und Takeru hatten sich zwei von diesen genommen und sie gegen ihre eigenen kleineren und unpraktischeren ausgetauscht.

„Jeder seine Kleidung.", gab Jou in diesem Moment die Anweisung „Jeder einen Schlafsack, den könnt ihr unten befestigen. Außerdem jeder zweite eine Zelt. Ich habe euch im Auto schon kleine Säcke mit den wichtigsten Medikamenten zusammen gepackt, da sind auch Tabletten drin die euer Wasser reinigen falls ihr welches aus irgendwelchen Flüssen trinkt bei denen ihr euch nicht sicher seid."

„Ich habe diese Dinger gefunden.", erklärte Mimi und verteilte kleine Beutel. „Das sind Campinggrundausrüstungen. Kompass, Taschenmesser, Anzünder und solche Sachen."

„Wir haben im Auto schon das Essen aufgeteilt. So hat jeder was in seiner Tasche."

Taichi beobachtete die Szene halb mit Ernst und halb amüsiert. Offensichtlich hatten sie alle aus der Zeit von damals gelernt. Die Zeiten in denen sie voneinander getrennt gewesen waren waren für alle immer die härtesten gewesen. Und jeder von ihnen rechnete wohl damit, dass so etwas erneut passieren würde.

„Ich habe noch die hier gefunden.", sagte Koushiro und präsentierte Walkie Talkies. „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass sie funktionieren werden, aber ich hab die stärksten genommen, die ich gefunden habe. Falls sie funktionieren könnten sie sich als sehr praktisch erweisen. Ich habe für jeden außerdem Batterien und Akkus eingekauft. Falls wir an einen Ort kommen wo Strom vorhanden ist könnte sich diese als praktischer als die Batterien erwiesen."

„Sieht fast so aus als wären wir perfekt vorbereitet.", sagte Taichi und grinste in die Runde. Jeder erwiderte das Grinsen wenn auch manche nur sehr halbherzig. „Gut, dann packt die Taschen zusammen. Schaut, dass ihr an alles schnell dran kommt, wenn ihr es braucht."

Er zögerte selbst einen Moment, dann stand er auf, holte aus seiner Jackentasche sein Digivice und befestigte es wie früher an seinem Gürtel. Es war ein komisches Gefühl es wieder dort zu tragen.

Taichi blickte den Himmel. Wenn die Informationen stimmten die Koushiro gefunden würde sich dort in Kürze das Tor öffnen und sie würden diese Welt verlassen. Er lauschte kurz auf Mimis Stimme die mit ihrem Produzenten/Freund telefonierte und alle paar Sekunden zwischen privaten und arbeitsbezogenen Themen wechselte.

Damals als Kinder war es einfacher gewesen die Welt zu verlassen. Natürlich, sie hatten ihre Familien vermisst, aber es war ein großes Abenteuer gewesen und das hatte alles wieder ausgeglichen.

Jetzt hatten sie alle Leben die sie an diese Welt banden. Naja, die meisten von ihnen zumindest. Taichi selbst hatte niemanden angerufen. Das hier war in einem gewissen Sinne etwas worauf er die ganzen letzten Jahre gewartet hatte. Hatte er sich nicht gestern erst noch darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er sich einen neuen Job suchen sollte?

Das hier war seine Chance. Das Leben war dabei ihm in gewisser Art und Weise einen Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen. Er sollte die Chance wirklich nutzen.

Deshalb hatte er niemanden angerufen. Montag würde er nicht auf der Arbeit sein. Sie würden einige Tage warten, ihm eine Abmahnung schicken und ihn schließlich feuern. Und wenn er zurück kam. Irgendwann. Dann hätte er die Möglichkeit neu anzufangen.

Er wandte den Blick vom Himmel ab und schaute stattdessen zu Sora, die leise und hastig in ihr Telefon sprach und zwischendurch nur kurze Pausen machen.

Taichi beobachtete sie und dachte dabei an Yamato, der irgendwo vielleicht verzweifelt auf Hilfe wartete. Vielleicht war das hier auch seine Chance noch mehr Fehler auszugleichen, die er in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte. Nicht nur die, die er mit seiner Jobwahl getan hatte.

„Nur noch drei Minuten.", sagte Koushiro, stand auf, schloss seine Jacke und zog den Rucksack an. Die anderen taten es ihm alle nach.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hikari. „Was machen wir jetzt. Die Digivices anrufen?"

Taichi schüttelte den Kopf „Aber wir könnten uns im Kreis aufstellen. Wenn wir dann das Tor geöffnet haben nimmt jeder die Hand der Personen neben sich. Damit wir uns auch auf keinen Fall verlieren."

„Bei den letzten Malen ist das doch nie passiert.", sagte Takeru, kam aber gleichzeitig Taichis Aufforderung nach. Taichi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nenn es ein Bauchgefühl wenn du magst. Wer weiß was passiert, wie sehr sich die Dinge bisher geändert haben."

„Noch zwanzig Sekunden.", erklärte Koushiro. Taichi, der auf seiner rechten Seite Stand griff mit der einen Hand nach Hikaris Hand und mit der anderen nach Koushiros, der dabei war die Sekunden runter zu zählen.

„Drei... zwei... eins..."

*

Koushiro war etwas zu schnell gewesen, denn es dauerte weitere Zwei Sekunden bis etwas passierte. Als mit einem Mal ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl von den Digivice ausging schloss Taichi reflexartig die Augen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass so etwas passieren konnte, aber er hatte sich dennoch erschrocken. Als er die Augen nur Momente später wieder öffnete brauchte er einen Moment um sich an das helle Licht um sie herum zu gewöhnen.

Sie schwebten in der Luft. Um sie herum nur weißes Licht.

„Das ist nicht die Digiwelt.", stellte Jou fest und Sora schnaubte. „Blitzmerker.", erklärte sie und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von Hikari.

„Es erinnert mich an das Nichts.", sagte Takeru einige Sekunden später nachdenklich. „Wisst ihr noch, im letzten Kampf. Da war auch nur Licht um uns."

„Schon", gab Mimi zu „Aber das fühlte sich damals irgendwie anders an, es war... neutral, gefühllos. Aber das hier... ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl."

Taichi musste ihr Recht geben.

„Die restlichen sieben Digiritter.", hallte plötzlich eine Stimme über sie alle wieder. Sie war laut und verursachte sofortige Kopfschmerzen bei Taichi. Er schaute sich erschrocken um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Wo kam die Stimme her? „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr kommt. Dachte fast ihr lasst euren Freund im Stich."

Taichi kannte die Stimme, er war sich sicher, aber so sehr er auch darum kämpfte sich zu erinnern, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen woher, er konnte sie einfach niemanden zuordnen.

„Wer bist du?", rief Hikari und bekam zunächst nur ein Lachen als Antwort.

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug raus finden", erklärte die Stimme und Taichi konnte sie immer weniger zuordnen. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob es eine weibliche oder männliche Stimme war. „Aber erst ein Mal werden wir Spaß haben."

Erst jetzt blickte Taichi wieder in die Runde, für einen Moment konzentrierte er sich ganz auf den Schock, den er in den Gesichtern der anderen sah, aber erst als er spürte wie Hikari seine Hand los ließ bemerkte er den Fehler den sie alle begangen hatte.

„Nicht los lassen!", schrie er und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Er sah wie sie alle begriffen, fasste selber Koushiros Hand fester, versuchte gleichzeitig nach Hikaris Hand zu greifen, aber es war bereits zu spät.

Bevor er wirklich begriff was geschah hatte ihn bereits die Kraftwelle erfasst. Er glaubte Hikaris Hand an seiner entlang streifen zu fühlen aber er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit nach ihr zu greifen. Alles was er tun konnte war Koushiros Hand noch fester zu fassen und zu hoffen, dass sie das alles heil überstehen würde.

Dann verschwand das Licht und es wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

*

Als er aufwachte war das erste was er spürte Kälte.

Taichis Kopf dröhnte und er weigerte sich eine ganze Weile aufzustehen und die Augen zu öffnen, bis sich schließlich zu der Kälte auch noch Nässe gesellte und er wusste, dass er sich aufraffen musste.

Seine Augen brauchten eine ganze Weile um sich an das unheimliche Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen das hier herrschte. Als er sich mit den Händen abstütze konnte er rauen Steinboden unter ihnen fühlen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und rieb sich über die Augen, wartete darauf, dass er sich daran gewöhnte wieder alles zu sehen.

Eine Steinwüste.

Das passte ja, er drehte den Kopf, aber rund um sich konnte er nichts anderes erkennen als kalte Steine, Risse im Boden und einige Löcher. Aber woher war die Nässe gekommen?

Ein Tropfen traf ihn auf der Nase und er blickte instinktiv gen Himmel.

Schnee.

Aber natürlich, das musste ja passieren. Wieso waren es eigentlich immer Wüsten und Schnee, wenn er alleine war? Erschrocken schaute er sich um. Ja, tatsächlich, er war alleine. Hatte er Koushiros Hand doch losgelassen? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern nachdem er bemerkt hatten dass sie den Kreis gelöst hatten, obwohl er das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass noch etwas passiert war.

Vielleicht hatte er sich das aber auch nur eingebildet. Wer wusste wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war und was er geträumt hatte. Genau! Das musste es sein, er hatte geträumt und deshalb das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben.

Seine Schulter schmerzte, er musste hart mit ihr aufgeschlagen sein. Er griff sich selbst an die Tür, zögerte einen Moment als er einen Gurt ertastete den er nicht kannte und atmete dann erleichtert aus, als er begriff, dass er den Rucksack immer noch auf geschnallt hatte.

Zumindest war er nicht vollkommen auf sich selbst gestellt.

Taichi, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war sich aufzurichten zögerte mitten in der Bewegung? Alleine? Er blickte sich noch einmal um, aber auch wenn er im Dämmerlicht das herrschte noch immer nicht alles klar sehen konnte, war er sich fast vollkommen sicher, dass sich niemand in seiner Nähe befand.

Angst stieg in ihm auf aber er zwang sich sie nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen und richtete sich stattdessen ganz auf. Er war noch nie vollkommen alleine in der Digiwelt gewesen. Selbst als er damals das zweite Mal hierher gereist war hatte er Agumon an seiner Seite gehabt.

Agumon.

Ob er ihn finden würde? Seinen Partner? Ohne ihn hatte er kaum eine Chance hier zu überleben. Er blickte wieder zum Schnee und beobachtete wie er schmolz sobald er den Boden berührte und wie der Stein ihn hungrig aufzusaugen schien.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? In welche Richtung sollte er gehen. Er könnte den Kompass benutzen den Mimi vorhin noch verteilt hatte, aber was würde ihm das groß bringen? Wer wusste schon welche Himmelsrichtung hier was bedeutete. Er griff nach seinem Gürtel und löste das Digivice, aber seine Hoffnung erstarb direkt. Er hatte Recht gehabt, kein Signal, das hätte es auch alles zu einfach gemacht.

Und wohin jetzt? Er drehte sich einmal um seine Achse und schaute sich in alle Richtungen um bis er sich für eine entschieden hatte, hier konnte er die wenigsten Löcher und Risse im Boden ausmachen, es war zwar nur eine geringe Chance, dass das auch so bleiben würde, aber an irgendetwas musste er sich ja orientieren.

Jetzt nahm er doch den Rucksack runter und zog den Kompass hervor. Besser war es auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Auch wenn die Himmelsrichtung nicht viel aussagt ging er so doch auf Nummer sicher, dass er auch in eine Richtung lief und sich nicht im Kreis drehte.

Seine Finger streiften Wolle während er die Campingtasche zurück packte. Er griff danach und zog einen dicken Wollpulli hervor, den ihm Hikari noch im Supermarkt gekauft. „Sei lieber auf jedes Wetter vorbereitet hatte sie dabei gesagt und ihn angelächelt als wäre sie eigentlich seine große und nicht seine kleine Schwester.

Sie waren alle so schnell erwachsen geworden.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und den Wollpulli über das dünne Longsleeve das er bisher getragen hatte. Als er die Jacke wieder angezogen und geschlossen hatte fühlte er sich augenblicklich wohler.

Dann wollte er mal los laufen. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, merkte sich die Zeit, bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Der Boden war Taichi nicht wirklich geheuer. So hart er sich unter seinen Füßen auch anfühlte, so sehr jagten ihm die Risse doch gleichzeitig Angst ein, dass es jederzeit auseinander brechen konnte.

Seine Gedanken hingen immer noch an Hikari. Früher hätte ihn so eine Situation wie diese vor Angst wahnsinnig werden lassen. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass er keine Angst um seine Schwester hatte, aber er wusste, dass sie groß und alt genug war und genug gelernt hatte, sie kam alleine zurecht wenn sie es musste.

Und er hoffte nur, dass sie es geschafft hatte Takeru bei sich zu behalten. Zusammen waren die beiden unschlagbar.

Aber natürlich waren die beiden zusammen, zwang sich Taichi lächelnd zu denken, es gab nicht auch nur die geringste Chance, dass Takeru Hikaris Hand losgelassen hatte, schließlich trennten sich die beiden normalerweise schon nur wenn sie es wussten.

Und dafür war Takerus Beschützer Instinkt einfach zu groß. Eine Eigenschaft, die er wohl von seinem Bruder beigebracht bekommen hatte.

Yamato.

Taichis Gedankengänge nahmen erneut einen anderen Weg ein. Ob Yamato vielleicht auch hier gelandet war? Vielleicht lief er hier irgendwo in der Steinwüste und wusste nicht wo er hingehen sollte. Wer weiß welche Ausrüstung er dabei hatte. Sie hatten schließlich alle nur so gut gepackte Rucksäcke, weil jeder von ihnen an etwas anderes gedacht hatte.

Aber Yamato war schlau genug selber auf alle dies zu kommen. Und er hatte ja anscheinend mehr Zeit als nur zwei Stunden gehabt um sich darauf vorzubereiten was passieren würde.

Ob er wohl auch diese Stimme gehört hatte?

Taichi versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie die Stimme geklungen hatte – er wusste noch, dass sie ihm sehr bekannt vorgekommen war – aber die Erinnerung war für ihn nicht greifbar gewesen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal mehr wirklich ihre Worte obwohl es ja wirklich nicht viel gewesen war, sondern nur noch ihren Sinn.

Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen, dass er sich an nur noch so wenig erinnern konnte?

*

Als er das zweite Mal auf die Uhr blickte, war er bereits sechs Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er die Zeit gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Aber in dem Moment in dem er sich hinsetzte um eine Pause zu machen spürte er die Erschöpfung und seine schmerzenden Füße. Wenn er wieder zurück war, beschloss Taichi, würde er wieder Fußball spielen gehen. Seine Kondition war wirklich schon einmal besser gewesen.

Nur noch ein oder zwei Stunden dann würde er sich endgültig etwas suchen musste, wo er schlafen können würde. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es Tag oder Nacht war – das Licht hatte sich in den letzten Stunden nicht ein einziges Mal geändert – aber er musste sich ausruhen wenn er weiter schlafen konnte.

Taichi blickte zur rechten Seite seines Fußweges und richtete sich auf. Der Riss war ihm schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen. Je weiter er gelaufen war desto breiter war er geworden. Er war sich aufgrund der Entfernung – die gewiss auch eine Stunde Fußweg bedeuten würde – nicht ganz sicher, aber er schätzte, dass der Riss nun inzwischen wohl eher ein Spalt mit ein oder zwei Metern Breite war.

Wenn er Glück hatte war der Spalt vielleicht nicht allzu tief und er konnte sich auf dem Boden vor dem Wind schützen der vor einiger Zeit aufgekommen war.

Wenn er noch mehr Glück hatte war in den Wänden der spalte irgendwo eine Vertiefung die ihn auch vor dem Schnee schützen würde. Wenn er Pech hatte würde er doch unter freiem Himmel schlafen müssen. Zwar hatte er ein Zelt an seinen Rucksack geschnallt aber bei der Beschaffung des Bodens würde er keine Chance haben das Zelt aufzubauen.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Je schneller er los ging, so redete er sich wie ein Mantra ein, desto früher würde er da sein und wirklich rasten können.

*

Der Spalt war fast schon ein Canyon, statt ein oder zwei Metern Breite wie Taichi geschätzt hatte, hatte er fast sechs Meter Breite und Taichi konnte den Grund nicht sehen, was aber nicht an der Tief liegen musste, wie er sich selbst vor sagte, sondern auch an dem Dämmerlicht.

Er lief lange bis an dem Riss entlang – seine Uhr erklärte ihm etwa eine Stunde, aber bei der Erschöpfung die er inzwischen spürte fühlte es sich wesentlich länger an – bis er schließlich einige Meter in der Tief einen Vorsprung entdeckte.

Das konnte vielleicht das Zeichen für eine Höhle sein. Zumindest war es besser, als weiter hier oben rumzulaufen, beschloss er, vor allem da sein Kompass ihm bereits nach wenigen Metern mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Spalt nicht gerade verlief und er mehr oder weniger im Zick-Zack lief und somit wertvolle Zeit verlor.

Taichi zögerte nur kurz. Zu verlieren hatte er nichts, der Spalt hatte genügend Unebenheiten um es ihm einfach zu machen und es war schließlich nicht das erste mal in seinem Leben, das er kletterte.

Warum es also nicht probieren?

Er zog die Gurte seines Rucksacks enger, überprüfte nochmal ob er sonst alles fest gemacht hatte, bevor er in die Knie ging und sich langsam über den Rand des Spalts schob.

Der Anfang war das Schwerste, merkte Taichi schnell, aber als er den ersten Meter runter war war er nicht mehr bereit um zudrehen und es sich anders zu überlegen, obwohl er nun wo sein gesamter Körper unter Anspannung stand mehr und mehr merkte, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Ihm taten seines Körpers weh, die er nie bewusst gefühlt hatte, etwas, dass er wirklich nicht als angenehm empfand.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kletterte weiter. Er war noch immer nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Wir hätten Koushiro einfach stundenlang an den Rechner setzten sollen und ihn die Digiwelt umprogrammieren lassen sollen.", murmelte er vor sich hin, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das möglich gewesen wäre und verharrte dann fest geklammert an der Wand, weil eine plötzliche Windböe an ihm zerrte.

Verdammt. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass der Wind schlimmer geworden war, aber er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es hier noch schlimmer sein könnte oder dass der Wind noch zunehmen könnte. Er sollte sich beeilen beschloss er und kletterte vorsichtig weiter.

Der Wind ließ die Kälte, die seine vom Schnee durchnässte Kleidung ausstrahlte, noch schlimmer werden.

Sein Hand griff nach einem Vorsprung, packte zu und gerade in dem Moment in dem er sein Gewicht verlagern wollte brach ein Teil des Felsen heraus.

Er ließ ruckartig los, stütze sich nur noch mit den Füßen ab und hielt sich mit einer Hand fest während er beobachtete wie das Felsstück hinunter fiel und dabei immer wieder gegen die Wand knallte. Verdammt. Er musste vorsichtiger sein sonst würde ihm nachher dasselbe passieren.

Taichi spannte seine Muskeln an und suchte nach einer anderen Stelle an der er sich mit seiner Hand festhalten konnte, aber da kam bereits die nächste Böe, diesmal noch stärker als die Vorherige. Er versuchte verzweifelt Halt zu finden, aber da riss der Wind ihn bereits ein weiteres Stück von der Wand weg, so dass er nur noch mit seiner linken Seite Halt hatte.

Bloß nicht loslassen, dachte er noch, da gaben seine Muskeln mit einem Ruck nach und er verlor endgültig den Griff und fiel.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Gradwanderung  
Kapitel: Kapitel 2  
Autor: sommerschnee  
Warnungen: PG-13  
Pairing : Taito (in späteren Kapiteln)

Diesmal ist es also Nässe, dachte Taichi voller Sarkasmus, bevor er bemerkte, dass es nicht nur Nässe, sondern tatsächlich Wasser war, dass ihn vollkommen umgab.

Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zusammen und hielt augenblicklich die Luft an von der er kaum etwas in der Lunge hatte bevor er mit aller verfügbaren Kraft in den Armen und Beinen anfing zu strampeln. Die Momente schienen sich zu ziehen, während die Luft immer weniger wurde.

Er musste es schaffen, er musste an die Oberfläche.

Und mit einem Male ließ der Druck nach und das Wasser war fort von seinem Kopf und er konnte atmen. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, zog trotz des unangenehmen Brennens in seiner Lunge so viel Sauerstoff wie möglich ein, bevor er die Augen öffnete.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die bunten Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwunden war, aber als er schließlich alles um sich klar sehen konnte, lachte er laut los.

Alles um ihm sah aus wie im Dschungel. Das Wasser in dem er sich befand war ein kleiner See, an dessen Ufern sich Gras, Büsche und hohe Palmen befanden und zwischendrin bunte Blumen die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Die Digiwelt wollte ihn doch verarschen.

Anders konnte sich Taichi das nicht erklären. Gerade eben war er doch noch in der Steinwüste... Aber natürlich! Er war gefallen, tief, daran erinnerte er sich noch. Und erinnerte sich auch noch an den Gedanken, dass er das jetzt nicht noch einmal überleben würde.

Aber er hatte es überlebt.

Er blickte automatisch nach oben während er es genoss wie die Erleichterung ihn erfüllt, dicht gefolgt von dem Erstaunen was er empfand als er verstand was er dort am Himmel sah.

Taichi befand sich tatsächlich noch dort wo er vorher. Auch wenn wegen dem Dämmerhimmel kein großer Unterschied zwischen dem schwarzen Stein und dem dunklen Himmel herrschte konnte Taichi doch die Ränder der Spalte ausmachen in die er geklettert war.

Er war also tatsächlich gefallen und noch immer da wo er vorher gewesen war. Taichi hatte nur nicht angenommen, dass die Spalte so tief war oder das sie hier unten wesentlich breiter als oben war oder das sich hier unten eine verdammte Dschungeloase befand!

Und wo kam eigentlich das helle Sonnenlicht hier unten her? Eigentlich, dachte er sich, müsste es hier unten doch dunkler sein als oben an der Oberfläche, er blickte sich um, aber er konnte nirgendwo eine Lichtquelle entdecken.

Dann atmete er plötlich ein, als das Wasser wieder um ihn war, bekam aber nur Wasser in die Lunge und strampelte bis er nur Sekunden später hustend und prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Taichi hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen, dass er strampeln musste um an der Oberfläche zu bleiben.

Langsam begann er Richtung Ufer zu schwimmen. Er musste aus dem Wasser raus. Auch wenn es warm und angenehm war und nach der Kälte in der er sich die letzten Stunden fortbewegt hatte mehr als nur gut tat, wusste er, dass er der Erschöpfung nicht mehr lange standhalten würde.

Taichi musste sich ausruhen, schlafen, ansonsten, dass wusste er sicher, hatte er sowieso keine Chance, dass sein Kopf genügend funktionierte um vernünftig über die Situation nachzudenken.

*

Als er am Ufer ankam war er positiv überrascht, deshalb es außerhalb des Wassers fast noch wärmer war als in ihm. Das Gras wuchs hoch und die Bäume standen schützend um ihn herum und so sehr er sich auch umschaute konnte er nichts gefährliches entdecken.

Es brachte nichts. Taichi hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, von daher konnte er auch genauso gut an dieser Stelle schlafen wie eine neue zu suchen.

Er zog seine Sachen vollkommen aus und zog aus dem Rucksack eine trockene Boxershort und ein trockenes Hemd – das eigentlich Innenfach des Rucksacke war vollkommen wasserdicht wie Jou vorhin noch stolz erklärt hatte – und zog die Sachen an, bevor er seine anderen Sachen aufhing und dann den Rucksack inspizierte. Es waren tatsächlich nur die Sachen die er im kleinsten Fach hatte trocken geblieben: Seine Kleidung und die Nahrung. Das war zumindest besser als nichts.

Mit einem Seufzer begann Taichi die restlichen Sachen im Licht auszubreiten, damit sie trocknen konnten. Zelt und Schlafsack waren vollkommen durchnässt und so hing er sie ebenfalls über Äste, froh dadurch wenigstens ein bisschen einen Seitenschutz geschaffen zu haben.

Nunja, er konnte nichts mehr dran ändern, würde er eben so schlafen müssen, schließlich warm genug. Er beschloss, da seine Haare sowieso nass waren konnte er auch den nassen Rucksack als Kissen benutzen und legte sich hin, nachdem er noch einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte um auch das Zeitgefühl ja nicht zu verlieren.

Vielleicht war er ja von weiteren Ereignissen bewahrt und würde tatsächlich ein paar Stunden schlaf bekommen.

Hoffnung gab es ja tatsächlich immer.

*

Als er aufwachte und auf die Uhr blickte stellte er erstaunt fest, dass er fast acht Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Taichi streckte sich und richtete sich dabei gleichzeitig auf. Er fühlte sich erholt und frisch und konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass es so ruhig von statten gegangen war. Als er sich hingelegt hatte war noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er spätestens eine Stunde später von irgendeiner weiteren Überraschung geweckt werden würde.

„Du bist also endlich wach.", sagte eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, aber er brauchte einen Moment um den Mut aufzubringen und den Kopf zu drehen.

Yamato saß im Schneidersitz unter dem zum trocknen aufgehangenen Zelt.

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Taichi und obwohl es nicht gewollt war, war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern. Yamato schüttelte den Kopf

„Nicht so ganz. Schau mich doch an."

Erst jetzt schaute Taichi ihn genauer an und erkannte was Yamato meinte. Er sah genauso aus wie vor einigen Jahren, als Taichi ihn das letzte Mal gesehen. Ja, selbst die Kleidung die er anhatte war dieselbe wie an dem Tag an dem sie sich endgültig verabschiedet hatte.

Taichi schluckte. War er vielleicht immer noch bewusstlos? Träumte er oder hatte er sich den Kopf vorhin fester angeschlagen als er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was vor sich ging.

„Ich sehe genauso aus, wie du mich in Erinnerung behalten hast nicht wahr?", fragte Yamato und Taichi konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren und ihm gebannt zuzuhören. „Ich habe etwas gebraucht um mich zu erinnern, aber ich hatte ja genug Zeit während du tief und fest geschlafen hast."

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt."

Yamato lachte und Taichi wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr er das Lachen vermisst hatte. Egal ob es ein Traum war oder nicht, er hatte so lange nicht mehr von Yamato geträumt, er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst... er konnte nicht anders als zu genießen.

„Sehen wir einmal von der Tatsache ab, dass es fast unmöglich ist dich einmal zu wecken wenn du schläfst, konnte ich es nicht." Yamato hob die Hand wie um nach dem Zelt zu greifen, aber seine Hand glitt einfach durch den Stoff hindurch.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Träume ich immer noch?"

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist hellwach. Aber ich bin ein Traum, wenn du es so willst. Eine Illusion, es ist schwierig zu erklären."

„Versuche es."

_Ich kann es dir nicht erklären – Versuch es doch wenigstens!_

Die Erinnerung an diese Worte durchzuckte Taichi mit einem Male, als er Yamato wieder anblickte, stellte er fest, dass auch dieser das Gesicht verzogen hätte wie als hätte er sich an genau dasselbe erinnert.

„Wir reden später darüber.", erklärte er. „Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ich weiß nicht wieviel Zeit mir bleibt. Ich bin gefangen. Ich weiß nicht wie und ich weiß auch nicht wo. Ich... es ist schwierig mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern was passiert ist seit ich hier bin. Sie halten meinen Geist gefangen, wenn du so willst. Ich weiß es hört sich verrückt an. Aber ich kann es nicht anders erklären."

„Wer sind sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Yamato zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich es eigentlich weiß, aber die Erinnerung daran ist für mich nicht greifbar."

Taichi hatte so viele Fragen im Kopf des es schwierig für ihn war sich für eine zu entscheiden. „Wie kannst du hier sein, wenn du doch gefangen bist?"

„Sie waren unvorsichtig, ein Mal, ein Teil von mir konnte fliehen. Ich bin lange herumgeirrt und dann habe ich dich gefunden, wie du oben durch die Todeswüste gelaufen bist."

„Todeswüste?", immer noch schwirrten die Fragen kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf."

Yamato zuckte mit den Schultern. „So nennt man sie, denke ich. Deine Sachen sind übrigens trocken wenn du dir etwas anziehen willst."

Taichi nickte und stand auf um sich seine Hose zu nehmen. „Woher weiß du wie man sie nennt?"

„Es ist einfach in meinem Kopf, genauso wie ich weiß, dass es dich zerstört hätte wenn du viel länger dort oben geblieben wärst. Die Dämmerung frisst einen."

Die Hose war steif und unbequem aber dennoch fühlte er sich wohler jetzt wo er sie anhatte. Einen Moment überlegte Taichi ob er die Jacke auch anziehen sollte entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war warm genug. „Warum hast du mich dann nicht oben bereits gewarnt?"

„Die Dämmerung.", sagte Yamato als wäre das doch vollkommen offensichtlich. „Dagegen komme ich nicht an. Hier unten im Licht ist es einfacher. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bleiben kann. Es kostet Kraft und wenn sie kommen muss ich zurück sonst merken sie etwas."

„Du bist also wirklich hier?"

Yamato nickte „Zu einem gewissen Teil ja. Aber nicht vollkommen. Es ist nur ein Stück meiner Seele."

Taichi dachte nach. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, aber wenn er einmal annahm, dass alles was Yamato bisher gesagt hatte der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenn er annahm, dass das hier gerade tatsächlich Yamato war, dann seine Erklärung ihm zumindest sagen, warum Yamato Taichi gleichzeitig so unglaublich bekannt und dennoch fremd vorkam. Etwas von ihm fehlte. Es passte zu Taichis Gefühlen.

„Was kann ich tun? Für dich? Wir sind hier um dich zu retten."

Taichi bekam als Antwort ein Lächeln geschenkt. „Ich denke das wusste ich. Ich kann man nicht an Andere erinnern, aber ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest."

„Du... kannst dich nicht erinnern?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich weiß, dass es Andere gab, aber auch sie.... die Erinnerungen sind da, ich sehe sie beinahe schon, aber wenn ich nach ihnen greife rutschen sie sofort ein Stück weg verstehst du?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich versuche es."

„Aber ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Die ganze Zeit. Das war meine Hoffnung, deshalb habe ich weitergesucht.", erklärte Yamato.

Taichi schluckte die Tränen runter, die mit einem Male in ihm hochstiegen. „Ich bin spät dran."

„Nicht zu spät, dass ist das Einzige was zählt. Hör. Die Geister haben mir einen Rat gegeben geh in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne, bevor sie untergegangen ist. Dort wirst du einen von den deinen treffen."

„Ich verstehe nicht?", Taichi fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter „Wer sind diese Geister?"

„Sie werden sich dir zeigen wenn es soweit ist. Auch sie kann ich dir leider nicht erklären. Ich...", Yamato verharrte, als würde er auf etwas horchen und verzog dann das Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal sah Taichi Angst in den Augen. „Sie kommen. Ich muss gehen. Such die Anderen, alleine wirst du es nicht schaffen. Ich werde wieder zu dir kommen sobald ich es kann."

„Yamato..."

Aber der Platz an dem Yamato, oder die Illusion von ihm, gesessen hatte war bereits leer.

*

Taichi hatte lange nachgedacht.

Erst ob es tatsächlich Yamato gewesen war. Er hatte schließlich beschlossen, einfach zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich Yamato gewesen war, der dort erschienen war. Selbst wenn es jemand anders gewesen war, wenn es alles ein Plan war um ihn irgendwo hinzulocken, war es doch besser in eine Falle zu laufen als ohne Plan in einer Welt die er anscheinend nicht mehr kannte herumzulaufen.

Dann hatte er über die Richtung nachgedacht, die Yamato ihm gegeben hatte. Es ging um die aufgehende Sonne oder die untergegangene, es ging also um Osten oder Westen, aber Taichi war sich nicht mehr sicher welches von beiden gemeint gewesen war, denn beide Richtungen waren laut Kompass – und Taichi hoffte inständig, dass dieser richtig funktionierte – genau die Richtungen die nicht von Steinwänden bedeckt waren. Was zum anderne natürlich ein Zeichen war, dass er sich zumindest halbwegs richtig erinnerte.

All die Informationen die Yamato ihm gegeben hatte waren verwirrend gewesen und er hatte nicht genau zugehört in diesem Moment. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern.

Er hatte sich schließlich für die aufgehende entschieden. Es fühlte sich richtiger an und er hoffte, dass er sich trotz allem immer noch auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen konnte. Bisher hatte es ihn nur selten im Stich gelassen.

Aber wenn dann richtig, sagte eine leise Stimme in ihm und Taichi schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Eigentlich, so sagte er sich um sich zu beruhigen, hatte er die großen Fehler seines Lebens immer nur dann begangen wenn er eben nicht auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört hatte.

Dennoch, auch wenn er sich fast sicher war in die richtige Richtung zu gehen, wusste er nicht was er von der Situation halten sollte.

Zum einen natürlich weil er nicht wusste was ihn erwarten würde. War es eine Falle? Würde er einen der Anderen finden? Vielleicht wartete ja auch Agumon dort auf ihn. Und was war mit Yamato selbst? Er war gefangen, festgehalten, aber ein Teil seines Geistes war frei?

Taichi hatte nie wirklich viel von solchen Esotheriksachen gehalten. Aber gerade Yamato hatte das noch weniger getan.

Und dann kam natürlich noch die Sorge hinzu. Die Sorge um die Anderen, die Sorge um Hikari, aber vor allem natürlich die Sorge um Yamato.

Egal was passieren konnte, eins wusste Taichi inzwischen sicher: Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen hierher zu kommen. Egal was hier auch geschehen war.

Die Digiwelt brauchte sie.

Sie mussten noch rausfinden wovor, aber sie musste unbedingt wiedergefunden werden.

*

Er erkannte Koushiro bevor dieser ihn sah.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er zu rennen, rief Koushiros namen obwohl seine Lungen schmerzten und ihm die Beine wehtaten. Als er seinen Namen das dritte Mal rief, hörte Koushiro ihn endlich, schaute einen Moment erstaunt, bevor er ihm endlich ebenfalls entgegenrannte.

Taichi schloss Koushiro in die Arme, bevor er groß darüber nachgedacht hatte. Zwischen ihnen hatte es nie eine Umarmung gegeben, sie hatten das nie gebraucht, es war nie angebracht gewesen. Ein Handschlag oder eine Hand auf die Schulter hatte meistens ausgereicht um dem Anderen die Wertschätzung zu zeigen.

Koushiro schien die Umarmung nicht zu stören. Er erwiderte sie mindestens genauso stark, klammerte sich regelrecht an Taichi fest.

„Gott.", entfuhr es Koushiro als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten. „Ich war noch nie so froh dich zu sehen Taichi. Ich dachte schon ich würde keinen von euch wiederfinden. Es ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen?"

„Soviel Zeit?", fragte Taichi, griff nach Koushiros Arm und zog ihn mit sich runter als er sich hinsetzte. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. „Seit ich unterwegs bin sind drei Tage vergangen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bewusstlos war."

„Ich bin schon lange wach. Bei mir sind es fünf Tage, fast schon sechs. Es ist schwierig hier mit den Tagen mitzukommen. Vor allem da es nie Nacht wird. Es geht dir doch aber gut."

Taichi lächelte und nickte. „Ja, ich bin unbeschadet. Du auch?", ein Nicken als Antwort. „Besser als ewige Dämmerung wie oben."

Koushiro schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Dämmerung? Oben?"

„Bist du direkt hier aufgewacht?"

„Also nicht hier an dieser Stelle natürlich, schließlich habe ich euch gesucht, aber im Dschungel ja. Du wohl nicht?"

„Nein.", Taichi zeigte nach oben. „Sie du da oben die Kanten, es sind Felsspalten."

*

Koushiro war schon immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen. Er ließ Taichi reden, stellte nur ab und zu kurze Fragen hielt sich aber mit Kommentaren zurück.

Und Taichi war ihm dankbar. Es war schon schwierig genau in seiner Müdigkeit alles zu erzählen und er hatte Probleme sich an Einzelheiten des Tages zu erinnern an dem er noch oben in der ... - wie hatte Yamato es noch genannt? - ... Todeswüste gewesen war.

Als er fertig war mit erzählen, schaffte es Koushiro einmal mehr ihn zu überraschen und sich Taichis Dankbarkeit zu sicher, statt zu diskutieren und nach einem Plan zu suchen, beschloss Koushiro, dass es sowieso nichts brachte jetzt zu diskutieren, dass sie dafür immer noch Zeit hatten.

„Besser ist es.", sagte er „Uns erst einmal ausruhen, dann können wir später viel klarere Gedanken fassen."

Es war erst in diesem Moment, dass Taichi bemerkte, dass er schon wieder nahe der Ohnmacht war, während Koushiro sein trockenes Zelt aufbaute und Taichis noch immer leicht feuchtes erneut zum trocknen aufhing, fielen ihm mehrfach die Augen zu.

„Hier.", erklärte Koushiro, als sie schließlich ins Zelt geklettert waren. „Wenn wir den Schlafsack ganz aufmachen können wir ihn wie eine Decke benutzen."

„Mmmmh.", murmelte Taichi, aber er war bereits eingeschlafen bevor Koushiro ihn zugedeckt hatte.

*

Als er aufwachte war es immer noch hell und die Wärme hatte auch nicht nachgelassen. Langsam wurde sie unangenehm.

Taichi streckte sich und spürte, dass sein Shirt verschwitzt war und am Rücken klebte. Er würde es später auswaschen und ein anderes anziehen müssen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er als er Koushiro erkannte, der einige Schritte entfernt saß und den Dingen zu folge die er aß war es wohl Frühstückszeit. „Acht Stunden.", kam die Antwort mit vollen Mund gesprochen.

„Das heisst es ist schon wieder morgen?", fragte Taichi und wuschelte sich durch die Haare bevor er aufstand, zu Koushiro ging und sich zu ihm setzte. „Nicht so wirklich.", erklärte Koushiro „Am ersten Tag habe ich noch zwanghaft versucht die 24 Stunden einzuhalten, aber das funktioniert nicht. Es ist erschöpfend den ganzen Tag rumzulaufen und noch anstrengender wach zu bleiben, wenn man alleine ist. Ich denke inzwischen lebe ich eher nach einem 16 Stunden Tag."

Koushiro betrachtete Taichi für einen Moment nachdenklich bevor er ihm ein Stück Brot reichte. „So wie du geschlafen hast hast du diesen Tag wohl inzwischen auch angenommen."

„Es wird anstrengend wenn man den ganzen Tag am rumlaufen ist.", erklärte Taichi und biss hungrig in das Brot. „Ich hatte mir gestern erst überlegt, dass wenn wir wieder zurück sind ich wieder mit dem Fussball anfange. Meine Kondition war auf jeden Fall schon einmal besser."

Koushiro grinste ihn an „Ich hab mir auch schon etwas ähnliches gedacht. Als wir elf waren war es irgendwie einfacher, die ganze Zeit rumzulaufen oder?"

„Damals waren wir ja auch noch gewohnt den ganzen Tag draußen zu spielen und haben nicht eingepfercht in einem Büro gesessen."

„Das Stimmt wohl.", stimmte Koushiro ihm zu „Das mit dem Fussball klingt nach einer guten Idee, vielleicht fange ich ja auch damit an."

Taichi zögerte für einen Moment auf den Kommentar einzugehen bevor er begriff dass es keinen Grund gab das nicht zu tun. „Wir könnten ja zusammen nach einer Möglichkeit suchen."

Koushiro nickte „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Es wäre nett sich öfter zu sehen oder?"

Taichi gab einen zustimmenden Ton von sich und dann saßen sie schweigend beieinander und aßen. „Hier.", sagte Koushiro schließlich und reichte ihm eine Flasche „Ich habe einige Meter entfernt einen Fluss gefunden, wir sollten wirklich darauf achten genug zu trinken. Wir können niemandem helfen, wenn wir halb verdurstet sind."

„Danke.", Taichi trank und Koushiro redete dafür weiter.

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir jetzt weiter machen. Nach allem was du gestern erzählt hast und wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich Yamato war den du gesehen hast wissen wir zumindest, dass unser Gefühl uns nicht getäuscht hat. Wir sind hier tatsächlich richtig."

„Das stimmt wohl. Aber Yamato hat mir nur gesagt wo ich einen, also dich finde, bevor er weiterreden konnte musste er schon wieder gehen."

„Ich habe versucht die anderen zu erreichen, aber mein Walkie Talkie hat bei der Ankunft hier einen ziemlich kräftigen Stoß abbekommen. Ich habe versucht es zu reparieren, aber dafür war es zu sehr auseinander gebrochen und ich hatte nicht das richtige Werkzeug dabei. Ich konnte also noch nicht einmal ausprobieren ob es überhaupt funktioniert. Hattest du da mehr Erfolg?"

„Mmmh?", Taichi der für einen Augenblick in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren was Koushiro gerade gesagt hatte und zuckte dann wie ertappt zusammen. „Das Walkie Talkie.", rief er, sprang auf und lief zu seinem Rucksack. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich habe es überhaupt nicht ausprobiert, wenn wir Glück haben..." Er musste eine Weile wühlen, aber schließlich zog er es tatsächlich heraus. „Ja! Es ist nicht nass geworden."

Er ging zurück zu Koushiro und reichte ihm das Gerät während er sich setzte. „Hier, probier du es aus, du kennst dich mit solchen Techniksachen wesentlich besser aus, als ich."

Koushiro nahm es entgegen und schaltete es an, erst kam aus dem Gerät nur unangenehmes Rauschen, aber während Koushiro an den verschiedenen Knöpfen drehte konnte selbst Taichi hören wie sich das Rauschen veränderte und soweit das überhaupt möglich war angenehmer wurde.

„Kriegst du etwas rein?"

„Bei dieser Frequenz habe ich den besten Empfang. Es scheint zumindest funktionieren. Wir haben Batterien von uns beiden, ich denke also wir können uns erlauben es erst einmal einfach an zu lassen, falls die anderen etwas senden und in der Nähe sind sollten wir etwas hören."

Taichi zog die Stirn kraus „Falls sie in der Nähe sind?"

„Aber natürlich. Walkie Talkies haben nur eine sehr begrenzte Sendemögichkeit. Ich habe schon die bestmöglichen geholt, die sie hatten, aber da wir in keinem Fachgeschäft waren sind es natürlich nicht die besten. Ich habe die Anleitung gerade nicht zur Hand, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere war der Radius zwei oder drei Kilometer. Sollten die anderen weiter entfernt sein und senden werden wir sie nicht hören."

„Das hört sich nicht unbedingt nützlich an."

Koushiro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir beide haben uns zwar eher durch Glück gefunden, aber wir können davon ausgehen, dass wir nicht allzuweit voneinander entfernt aufkamen. Das heisst es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die anderen sich auch hier in der Nähe aufhalten."

„Aber ich habe deine Hand festgehalten, daran erinnere ich mich noch, die Anderen hatten den Kreis fast vollständig gelöst. Vielleicht hat das einen Unterschied gemacht."

Der Andere schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaube ich erinnere mich einige Sekunden länger als du. Wir haben uns zwar krampfhaft festgehalten, aber gegen die Kraftwelle hatten wir keine Chance. In dem Moment in dem wir weggeschleudert wurden hattest du bereits losgelassen."

„Oh.", Taichi wusste nicht wirklich was er dazu sagen sollte. „Sie könnten also alle hier in der Nähe sein?"

Koushiro nickte „Sie könnten, ja. Hoffen wir, dass es tatsächlich so ist. Hier schau einmal."

Er malte einen Punkt in die Erde und dann einen Kreis drumherum. „Das sind wir.", erklärte er „und der Kreis beschreibt den Radius in dem wir empfangen können. Das Beste und Einfachste wäre natürlich wenn sich alle anderen in unserem Radius befinden würden. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist kleiner. Wahrscheinlicher ist das hier."

Koushiro malte weitere Punkte ausserhalb ihres Radius kreuz und quer verteilt. Taichi verzog das Gesicht, wenn das tatsächlich die Situation war in der sie sich befanden würde es eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie alle wieder zusammen waren. Koushiro sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Es ist gar nicht ganz so schlimm wie es aussieht. Schau mal.", er begann auch um die anderen Punkte herum Kreise zu malen und Taichi beobachtete gespannt was er da tat. Und tatsächlich, obwohl die Punkte insgesamt weit auseinander lagen bildeten sie jetzt regelrecht eine Linie, weil sie ihre Radien alle irgendwo überschnitten.

„Diese Möglichkeit gibt es natürlich auch noch.", erklärte Koushiro. „Auch wenn wir nicht alle erreichen, kann es natürlich sein, dass wir einen erreichen, der wiederum Kontakt zu anderen hat."

„Das heißt wir haben eine realistische Chance die Anderen zu finden?", fragte Taichi und wusste in dem Moment in dem er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, dass es eine dumme Frage gewesen war. Auch Koushiro verzog das Gesicht und zögerte offensichtlich bevor er antwortete.

„Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen ja. Es könnte besser sein, aber wir haben eine Chance."

„Dann sollten wir weiterlaufen. Solange wir uns an eine Richtung laufen und nicht ziellos umherirren ist es besser zu laufen, als hier sitzen zu bleiben." Taichi stand auf um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und Koushiro folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Wir sollten in regelmäßigen Abständen eine Nachricht rausschicken. Sollten die Anderen auch ihre Walkie Talkies anhaben machen sie es vielleicht genauso wie wir und warten nur darauf eine Nachricht zu bekommen."

Taichi nickte während er sein Zelt, das endlich wieder vollkommen trocken war zusammenfaltete.

„Wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass es ihnen gut gehen. Sie alle wissen ja wie sie sich zu verhalten haben, wenn irgendetwas passiert."

*

Sie brauchten nicht lange um die Rucksäcke zusammen zupacken und los zulaufen. Sie hatten sich entschieden die Richtung beizubehalten in die Taichi schon vorher gelaufen war.

Da sie nur zwei Richtungen zur Auswahl hatten schien es nicht viel Sinn zu machen wieder zurück in die andere Richtung zu laufen.

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bevor Koushiro schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Was denkst du ist hier passiert?", fragte er und Taichi überlegte einen Moment wie er Koushiros Worte einordnen sollte. „Was meinst du?", fragte er schließlich zurück. „Mit Yamato oder mit uns?"

Koushiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine allgemein, mit dieser Welt. Wir haben damals ziemlich viel gesehen und auch wenn es bestimmt Ecken gab die wir nicht gesehen haben, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier nicht die Digiwelt ist die wir kannten."

„Du meinst, das wir vielleicht ein falsches Tor geöffnet haben.", jetzt wo er den Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte wurde Taichi klar, dass er ihn schon seit seiner Ankunft hier mit sich herum trug. Sie hatten schon einmal der Gefahr gegenüber gestanden ein Tor falsch zu öffnen. Damals hatten sie Glück gehabt aber was war wenn es heute vielleicht falsch gelaufen war, wenn sie diesmal einen Fehler gemacht hatten. „Oder vielleicht hat ja auch dieses... Wesen, diese Stimme uns in eine andere Welt geschickt."

Koushiro dachte für einen Moment nach bevor er antwortete. „Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Aber wir wissen ja auch noch nicht einmal was die Stimme war."

„Nein das wissen wir nicht.", Taichi schüttelte den Kopf „Aber ich denke mal wir müssen nicht groß daran zweifeln, dass es das ist wogegen wir uns behaupten müssen. Das was uns das ganze Schlamassel hier eingebrockt hat."

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Koushiro zu und schwieg dann.

Der Rucksack lag unbequem auf seinem Rücken. Taichi blieb stehen und griff nach hinten um die Gurte zu verstellen. Erst als er fertig war bemerkte er den gedankenvollen Gesichtsausdruck bei Koushiro. „Worüber denkst du jetzt nach?"

„Es gibt natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass es unser Feind war.", Koushiro nickte vorwärts um Taichi zu bedeuten, dass sie beim Reden weiterlaufen sollten. „Aber was ist wenn es so ist wie früher?"

Taichi überlegte einen Moment, aber er verstand nicht. „Was meinst du?"

„Erinnere dich. Gegen wieviele Feinde haben wir damals gekämpft bis wir schließlich unseren eigentlichen Gegner vor uns stehen hatten?"

Natürlich, da musste Taichi Koushiro Recht geben. Damals waren es wirklich viele Stufen gewesen die sie hatten nehmen müssen bis sie schließlich gegen ihren eigentlichen Feind gekämpft hatten. „Das ändert aber an der eigentlichen Sitation nichts.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er einige Minuten darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Wieso sollten wir uns jetzt große Gedanken darüber machen? Wenn danach ein weiterer Gegner kommt werden wir uns dann um ihn kümmer. Jetzt gerade haben wir diese eine Situation vor uns und um diese sollten wir uns kümmern."

Koushiro betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast dich geändert Taichi."

Aus einem Grund, den er selber nicht wusste konnte Taichi den Blick des anderen nicht erwidern. „Ich weiß.", sagte er deshalb nur.

*

Sie hatten sich entschieden eine Mittagspause zu machen und lagerten unter einem der großen Bäume, die man hier ab und zu fand.

Taichi hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass es anstrengender sein würde zu zweit unterwegs zu sein. Schließlich redeten sie die ganze Zeit und verbrauchten dadurch noch mehr Sauerstoff, was ihrer Kondition wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt gut tat. Tatsächlich war es aber so, dass sie zwar etwas weniger Strecke geschafft hatten als noch am Tag zuvor als sie alleine unterwegs gewesen waren, aber sie beide mussten zugeben dass sie sich bei weitem nicht so müde fühlten wie sie es die letzten Tage getan hatten.

Deshalb hatten sie beschlossen sich zu setzten, auszuruhen, etwas zu essen und zu trinken und dann noch einmal einige Stunden zu laufen bevor sie schließlich ir Nachtlager suchen würden.

Koushiro hatte nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten das Walkie Talkie herausgezogen und es nachdenklich betrachtet. Im Laufe des Tages hatten sie jede halbe Stunde eine Nachricht reingesprochen, aber nie eine Antwort bekommen. Taichi wusste ebenso gut wie Koushiro, dass es immer noch die Möglichkeit gab, dass sie das Gerät hier einfach nicht funktionierte, aber noch waren sie nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Damit versucht ihr also die anderen zu erreichen."

Yamato war auch diesmal genauso überraschend aufgetaucht wie beim letzten Mal. „Yamato!", rief Taichi, der sich erschrocken hatte und Koushiro blickte suchend durch die Gegend.

„Wo denn?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ich sehe niemanden."

Taichi blinzelte erstaunt. Aber. „Er steht direkt neben dir."

„Dazu reicht meine Kraft nicht.", erklärte Yamato bevor Koushiro etwas sagen konnte. „Deine Erinnerungen an mich sind sehr viel stärker als seine. Deshalb kannst du mich sehen, aber mich nicht."

„Er sagt es liegt an den Erinnerungen. Meine sind stärker, deshalb kann ich ihn sehen. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass er wie früher aussieht."

Taichi konnte die Zweifel in Koushiros Augen sehen, aber er beschloss, dass er sich darum später kümmern würde. Im Moment war es nur wichtig rauszufinden was Yamato ihnen noch sagen konnte.

„Ich habe noch weniger Zeit als gestern.", erklärte Yamato. „Es war schwierig hierher zu kommen. Er muss die Frequenz ändern. Schnell."

Taichi nickte und drehte den Kopf zu Koushiro „Er sagt du sollst die Frequenz ändern."

Koushiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht aber keinen Sinn, das hier ist die beste Qualität die ich reinbekommen habe."

„Aber das wissen die anderen nicht.", sagte Yamato, seine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern und dann war er verschwunden.

Taichi saß für einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann krabbelte er über den Boden um sich direkt neben Koushiro zu setzen. „Wir können uns gleich darüber streiten ob ich verrückt geworden bin Koushiro. Er ist weg, und ich glaube wir haben nicht viel Zeit, er hat gesagt wir sollen die Frequenz ändern."

„Aber..."

„Es ist die beste ich weiß.", Taichi ließ Koushiro gar nicht die Möglichkeit groß zu widersprechen. „Aber ich weiß das nur, weil du es mir erklärt hast, wissen die anderen es?"

Erkenntnisse machte sich in seinen Gesichtzügen breit, bevor er hastig wieder begann an den Knöpfen vor ihm zu drehen.

„...knacks... alo?..."

„Da!", rief Koushiro, als wäre Taichi taub und hätte es nicht selbst hören können. „Ich glaube es nicht, da war tatsächlich etwas. Warte, vielleicht bekomme ich es noch besser rein."

Er drehte wieder, diesmal jedoch bedachter und offensichtlich konzentrierter und mit einem Male war die Stimme zwar immer noch nicht vollkommen klar, aber verständlich.

„Hallo?! Hört mich irgendjemand."

„Hallo! Hallo!", rief Koushiro in das Funkgerät hinein. „Hier ist Koushiro. Hörst du mich?"

„Koushiro? Oh Gott sei Dank.", jetzt erkannte auch Taichi endlich die Stimme. Es war Mimi, kleine, liebe Mimi, Gott sei Dank ging es ihr gut. Um sie hatte sich Taichi noch am meisten Sorgen gemacht.

„Mimi!", rief Koushiro jetzt in das Gerät. „Wo bist du? Kannst du mir das irgendwie beschreiben."

Ein Lachen als antwort bevor Mimi wieder sprach. „Das ist schwierig zu erklären. Hundert Meter westlich von uns ist ein riesiger Baum, viel größer als die Anderen. Ansonsten sieht hier alles gleich aus. Ein Dschungel eben."

Koushiro warf Taichi einen auffordernden Blick zu und der Braunhaarige Junge verstand sofort. Er brauchte länger als er früher gebraucht hatte, aber schließlich war er hoch genug auf den Baum neben ihnen geklettert, dass er über die meisten der kleineren Bäume hinüber sehen konnte.

„Ich denke ich weiß welchen sie meint. Sag ihr, dass wir etwas brauchen, das ist schon ein Stück, aber das wir uns dort mit ihr treffen."

„Ok.", rief Koushiro ihm hoch und sprach wieder ins Funkgerät, es war zu leise und Taichi war zu konzentriert darauf wieder heil herunter zu kommen um zu verstehen was er sagte, aber als er wieder unten war, war Koushiro offensichtlich fertig und trug ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Eine mehr.", erklärte er und legte Taichi eine Hand auf die Schulter. Taichi drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt es wird alles gut."

Taichi zog den Kompass aus der Hosentasche wo er ihn inzwischen immer griffbereit aufbewahrte. „Der Baum ist in diese Richtung." Er zeigte es Koushiro. „Ich denke wir werden etwas zwei oder drei Stunden unterwegs sein. Es ist zwar nicht so weit wie wir heute vormittag gelaufen sind, aber der Weg sah ziemlich verwachsen aus, ich denke wir werden uns durchkämpfen müssen."

*

Tatsächlich dauerte es drei Stunden bis sie den Kompass endlich wegpacken konnten, weil sie nun nah genug an dem Baum dran waren um auch ohne Kompass die Richtung erkennen zu können.

Zu seinem eigenen Bedauern hatte Taichi Recht gehabt, der Weg war sehr verwachsen gewesen. Zeitweise hatten sie überlegt zur Seite auszuweichen und einen anderen Weg zu suchen, aber dann war ihnen das Risiko zu groß gewesen das eigentliche Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Es war warm und anstrengend während sie liefen und beide hatten sie ihre Jacken ausgezogen. Die Shirts die sie anhatten und die verschwitzt an den Körpern klebten boten jedoch kaum Möglichkeiten sie vor den Büschen zu schützen und so waren ihre Arme und Gesichter inzwischen von Kratzern überzogen.

Taichi hatte zwischendurch die Hose hochgekrempelt um sich wenigstens etwas Kühlung zu verschaffen, seine Entscheidung aber direkt wieder revidiert. Es reichte, dass sein ganzer Oberkörper durch die Kratzer zu brennen schien, dass brauchte er nicht auch noch an seinen Beinen.

„Es wird langsam leichter, findest du nicht?", rief Koushiro von vorne und Taichi lachte laut auf, hielt den Satz für einen Witz, bevor er bemerkte, dass sein Freund tatsächlich Recht hatte. „Du hast Recht.", rief er nach vorne und atmete dann erleichtert tief ein.

Es war nicht mehr weit und bald würden sie sich ausruhen können. Und vielleicht hatte Mimi etwas rausgefunden von dem sie nichts wussten. Dann würden sie einen neuen Plan machen können.

„Pass auf.", rief Koushiro und seine Stimme war ruhig und entspannt und es klang nur nach einem gut gemeinten Ratschlag, so dass Taichi mit einem weiteren dornigen Busch rechnete. Er machte einen beherzten Schritt nach vorne, stolperte und fiel zu Boden als mit einem Male all die dicht wachsenden Pflanzen um ihn herum verschwanden, die ihn gestützt hatten und er sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Verdammt!", fluchend richtete er sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knieen. „Hättest du mich nicht warnen können Koushiro."

Taichi bekam ein Grinsen als Antwort. „Hab ich doch. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst."

„Ja, aber das nächte Mal sag es mir doch bitte so, dass ich dich auch ernst nehme, dass wäre schon einmal sehr hilfreich." Er verzog das Gesicht als er kleine Bluttropfen an seiner Hose bemerkte und begriff, dass er sich wohl das rechte Knie aufgescharbt hatte. So viel dazu seine Beine würden heil bleiben.

Nunja, er würde sich später darum kümmern können.

„Was ist überhaupt los?", fragte er dann und blickte sich um. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie sich mitten auf einer großen Lichtung befanden, eingerahmt von dem dicht bewachsenen Dschungel. Hier aber, wuchs nur Gras und einzelne kleine Büsche.

Da war ein kleiner Teich, der ziemlich sauber aussah und daneben der große Baum auf den sie die ganze Zeit zu gelaufen waren und dort...

„Koushiro!"

Mimi kam auf sie zugerannt, fiel erst Taichi um den Hals, der näher zu ihr gestanden hatte und dann dem Jungen nachdem sie eigentlich gerufen hatte. Taichi war sich sicher, dass auch Koushiro all die Kratzer bei der Umarmung noch mehr weh tuen mussten als sie es sowieso schon getan hatten, so war es bei Taichi schließlich auch gewesen, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern erwiderte Mimis umarmung mit einer Stärke, die schon fast an Verzweiflung grenzte.

„Taichi!", rief da eine andere Stimme. „Hier drüben!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die weitere Person, die am Baum stehen geblieben war. „Takeru, du bist auch hier." Taichi lief rüber, darauf bedacht sein schmerzendes Knie so wenig wie möglich zu belasten. „Mimi hatte gar nicht erwähnt, dass du auch hier bist."

„Ich denke sie hat es in der Aufregung vergessen." Bevor Taichi irgendetwas tun konnte hatte Takeru bereits nach seinem Arm gegriffen und ihn zu Boden gezogen. „Setz dich hin.", befahl er „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, wir müssen diese ganzen Wunden säubern, die sind doch bestimmt schmerzhaft."

Taichi lächelte und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm der sich in seinem Rücken befand „Wann bis du denn zum Beschützer geworden?", fragte er, sah wie Takeru sein Grinsen erwiderte und schloss müde die Augen.

„Es geht ihr gut.", sagte Takeru, kurz nachdem er mit einem nassen Stück Stoff angefangen hatte die Kratzer vom größten Schmutz zu befreien. „Wir haben sie vor zwei Tagen gefunden. Sie ist nur eben im Wald. Einige Meter in nördlicher Richtung sind Büsche mit irgendwelchen Früchten, davon holt sie welche."

„Gott sei Dank.", flüsterte Taichi und spürte wie er sich langsam entspannte. „Ihr wart also zusammen unterwegs?"

Er wusste, dass Takeru nickte obwohl er es nicht sah „Mimi und ich haben uns schon kurz nachdem wir aufgewacht sind gefunden. Einen Tag später bekamen wir dann per Funk ein Signal von Hikari rein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wir sie schließlich gefunden hatten, wir hatten nicht wie jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt, aber seit dem sind wir zusammen."

„Ihr habt sie hier im Dschungel suchen müssen?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Wir haben viel darüber geredet was wir sehen und als sie eine See erwähnte wusste sie, dass sie sich eigentlich hinter uns und nicht wie wir gedacht hatten vor uns befand. Wir sind alle zu der Steinwand am Rand des Dschungels gelaufen und dann aufeinander zu. Irgendwann haben wir uns dann getroffen. Im Gegensatz zu uns war deine Schwester intelligent genug den Kompass als Orientierung zu nutzen."

„Dafür habt ihr an das Funkgerät gedacht.", erklärte Taichi „Darauf bin ich nicht gekommen, erst nachdem ich Koushiro getroffen hatte haben wir es eingeschaltet, sonst hätten wir euch vielleicht nie gefunden."

„Wie hast du Koushiro überhaupt gefunden?"

Der nasse Stoff verschwand und Taichi zögerte für einen Moment was er antworten sollte, dann beschloss er, dass er noch nicht bereit war mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Er hatte das Unglauben in Koushiros Augen gesehen als er erzählt hatte, wenn dann würde er es ihnen allen gleichzeitig erzählen und sich allen Fragen auf einmal stellen. Außerdem wollte er Takeru keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Schließlich hatte Yamato ihn in der Email gebeten auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen.

„Glück.", sagte er stattdessen und öffnete die Augen gerade rechtzeitig um seine Schwester aus dem Wald treten zu sehen.

„Hikari!", rief er und bekam als Antwort einen glücklichen Aufschrei seiner Schwester. „Bleib sitzen.",befahl Takeru ihm bevor er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte. „Ich habe dich gerade halbwegs sauber und wenn du jetzt irgendwohin läufst fällst du bei deinem Talent sowieso nur wieder hin."

Taichi gehorchte und es war auch egal, denn es dauerte nur Sekunden bis Hikari einen Beutel – voller Früchte wie Taichi vermutete – neben ihn fallen ließ, in die Knie ging und ihn umarmte.

„Es tut so gut dich zu sehen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Als Mimi mir gesagt hat, dass ihr unterwegs seid konnte ich es kaum glauben."

Taichi hob einen Arm – den anderen hatte Takeru bereits wieder unter Beschlag genommen – schlang ihn um ihren Rücken und drückte sie lächelnd an sich. „Ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht.", erklärte er „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Sie löste sich lachend von ihm. „Immer noch der große Bruder."

„Du wirst ja auch immer meine kleine Schwester sein.", erklärte er und obwohl sie grinste war das fast unmerkliche Nicken was sie ihm schenkte Antwort genug.

„Mimi!", rief Takeru und Taichi zuckte erstaunt zusammen, weil er mit so einem Ruf nicht gerechnet hatte. „Kommt endlich hier rüber, ich brauch das Verbandszeug aus deinem Rucksack. Und Koushiros Kratzer müssen auch versorgt werden."

„Wieso habt ihr eigentlich keine Kratzer.", fragte Taichi „Hier ist doch alles verwachsen drumherum."

Hikari schüttelte aus den Kopf „Wir kamen aus dieser Richtung.", sie zeigte es ihm mit dem Finger. „Es ist zwar auch ziemlich durchwachsen aber nicht ganz so schlimm, außerdem sind es nur wenige Meter durch die Büsche, für die Strecke haben wir einfach trotz der Hitze unsere Jacken angezogen."

„Das hätten wir vielleicht auch tun sollen."

Koushiro der jetzt mit Mimi zu ihnen getreten war schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte nicht funktioniert Taichi, bei der Strecke die wir hinter uns bringen mussten hätten wir irgendwann einen Hitzschlag bekommen."

„Das könnte wohl sein."

Koushiro setzte sich zu ihm. Mimi nahm Takeru das Stück Stoff ab und ging zum See um es aufzuwaschen. Als sie wiederkam fing sie mit einem Kopfschütteln an nun auch Koushiros Schnitte zu säubern. „Das habt ihr wirklich gut hinbekommen. Die Erste Hilfe Sachen sind in der Seitentasche vom Rucksack Takeru."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend zusammen, während Takeru und Mimi sich um die Wunden kümmerten und Hikari die Früchte säuberte und mit dem Taschenmesser in kleine Stücke schnitt.

Es war Takeru der schließlich auf die Uhr blickte. „Die anderen sollten eigentlich langsam auch hier sein, nicht wahr?"

Taichi richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Die anderen?"

„Haben wir das euch noch nicht erzählt?", fragte Hikari und blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Jou und Sora haben sich auch vor etwa einer Stunde über Funk gemeldet, es geht ihnen gut und sie sind nun ebenfalls auf dem Weg hierher."

Es war das erste Mal, seit er hier aufgewacht war, dass er sich wirklich vollkommen entspannen konnte. Sie waren also alle in Sicherheit und nicht mehr lange und sie würden wieder zusammen sein. Bevor er seinen Gedanken aussprechen konnte sagt Koushiro bereits fast genau dasselbe und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Eines finde ich aber dennoch selbst.", erklärte Takeru. Mimi antwortete: „Das sich die Digiwelt so sehr geändert hat?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte ganz kurz und nickte dann doch „Doch, das natürlich auch, aber das ist nicht der Hauptpunkt, vor allen Dingen finde ich es merkwürdig, dass wir bisher noch nicht ein Digimon getroffen haben. Als würde es sie gar nicht geben."

Koushiro und Taichi tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. „Das passt zu unserem Gedanken nicht wahr?", fragte Koushiro und Tachi musste ihm leider Recht geben.

„Welcher Gedanke?", fragte Hikari nach.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch damals, als wir in Myotismons Schloss das Tor öffnen mussten um in unsere Welt zurückzukehren? Wir mussten damals das Risiko eingehen, dass wir vielleicht in einer anderen Welt landen als wir geplant hatten. Was, wenn uns jetzt genau das passiert ist?"

Takeru blickte ihn nachdenklich an „Du meinst, uns könnte es passiert sein, dass wir das falsche Tor geöffnet haben?"

Koushiro nickte. „Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist natürlich, dass wir mit Absicht in eine falsche Welt gestoßen worden sind."

„Du meinst diese Stimme nicht wahr?", zum ersten Mal schwang in Hikaris Stimme so etwas wie Angst mit. Als sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte konnte Taichi auch Angst bei den anderen erkennen.

„Es bringt nichts wenn wir jetzt darüber reden.", erklärte er entschlossen. „Sora und Jou sind auf dem Weg hierher. Lasst uns auf sie warten und dann mit ihnen alles durchdiskutieren, jeder von uns kann dann seine Geschichte erzählen und wir müssen alles nicht dreimal wiederholen, das wird uns zugute kommen."

*

Sora und Jou schafften es ebenso wie Hikari, Takeru und Mimi unverletzt durch das Gebüsch, was Koushiro und Taichi die inzwischen über den ganzen Körper hinweg mit Pflastern eingedeckt waren einige Lacher einbrachte.

„Dabei sollte man von seiner eigenen Familie doch eigentlich das meiste Mitleid erwarten.", erklärte Taichi und bewarf Hikari mit einem Stück Frucht nachdem sie sich einen weiteren Scherz auf seine Kosten erlaubt hatte.

„Lasst uns ein kleines Feuer machen.", erklärte Mimi schließlich. „Dann kann ich Wasser aufkochen und uns allen einen Tee machen, das wird uns allen gut tun."

Sora verzog das Gesicht. „Mir ist sowieso schon eklig warm, warum sollte ich dann auch noch einen Tee trinken."

Jou hob einen Finger als er zur erklärung ansetzte und Taichi lächelte als ihm klar wurde, dass Jou das schon früher immer getan hatte wenn er ihnen allen etwas wichtiges sagen wollte. „In einer warmen Umgebung ist es besser für den Körper auch etwas warmes zu trinken, das hilft dem Körper sich an die Außentemperaturen anzupassen. Deshalb wird Tee zum Beispiel auch so gerne bei Wüstenvölkern getrunken."

Sora verdrehte die Augen. „Schön für die Wüstenvölker, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich einen Tee haben möchte."

„Es zwingt dich ja auch keiner.", erklärte Mimi und stand auf, trotz der Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme konnte Taichi sehen, dass sie von Soras Verhalten genervt war. War es nicht einmal andersrum mit ihren Rollen gewesen? „Aber ich werde für den Rest von uns nun dennoch einen aufsetzen. Hikari hat vorhin auf dem Weg einige Kräuter gefunden. Wir haben zwar auch Teebeutel dabei, aber ich denke solange wir hier andere Möglichkeiten finden, sollten wir die Dinge, die wir in den Rucksäcken haben aufheben."

Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Koushiro.", Taichi stieß den immer noch kleineren Jungen an und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken ihm zum Teich zu folgen.

„Gleich werden wir alle unsere Geschichten austauschen.", erklärte er und Koushiro nickte. „Du weißt nicht ob du von Yamato erzählen sollst nicht wahr?"

Taichi ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen mit einem einzigen Stoß heraus und verharrte für einen Moment regungslos bevor er wieder einatmetete „Es hört sich nun einmal verrückt an.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich meine es war von Anfang an verrückt, aber jetzt wo du ihn nicht sehen kannst ist es noch schlimmer als es vorher schon war."

„Ich weiß nicht Taichi. Wir haben schon verrückteres hier erlebt findest du nicht? Ich überlasse die eigentliche Entscheidung dir, aber meiner Meinung nach solltest du es ihnen erzählen. Vielleicht ist es auch nur unser Feind, der sich einen Spass mit uns erlaubt. Erinnerst du dich zum Beispiel noch wie Yamato damals von Cherrymon manipuliert wurde? Aber gerade wenn wir so etwas für möglich erachten sollten alle Bescheid wissen, damit wir eingreifen können wenn etwas passiert.

„Sollten sie nicht wissen was los ist könnten sie vielleicht irgendwann falsche Annahmen machen und der Truppe damit mehr schaden, als es nötig wäre."

Taichi konnte nicht anders als ihm zustimmen. Er drehte sich um und begann langsam zu den anderen zurückzulaufen, Koushiro direkt an seiner Seite.

Sie waren gerade ein, zwei Meter gegangen, als Koushiro ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und aufbauend zudrückte.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken.", erklärte er „Keiner wird dich für verrückt erklären. Wir sind Freunde. Und wir haben schon ganz andere Sachen durchgestanden. Erzähl es einfach."

Taichi blieb stehen und ließ Koushiro vorgehen. Er selbst hingegen nutzte den Moment um seine Freunde zu beobachten. Ja, tatsächlich, obwohl sie fast keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten fühlte es sich immer noch wie Freunde an. Wie konnte das nur sein.

Während er sich die Anderen anschaute, erinnerte er sich daran, wie es damals teilweise ausgesehen hatte, wenn sie gerastet hatten. Das Bild in seinen Erinnerungen war nicht wesentlich anders als das was sich jetzt hier vor seinen Augen befand. Natürlich sie alle waren älter geworden, aber es hatte sich gar nicht so viel verändert wie Taichi es eigentlich gedacht hatte.

_Wir haben ein solches Abenteuer zusammen mitgemacht_, hatte Sora einmal zu ihm gesagt kurz nachdem sie wieder in der normalen Welt gewesen waren, _es kann passieren was will, der Bund den wir dadurch geschlossen haben kann uns niemand wegnehmen_.

Damals hatte er ihre Worte für leer gehalten. Es war eben etwas was man nach einer zusammen verbrachten Zeit sagen musste um sie wert zu schätzen, so war es ihm zumindest vorgekommen.

Erst jetzt erkannte Taichi, dass sie tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte.

Vor zehn Jahren waren sie alle das letzte Mal vollkommen zusammen gewesen. Und dennoch hatte keiner von ihnen gezögert zu Yamatos Rettung zu eilen. Taichi hätte in diesem Moment nicht stolzer sein können.

„Taichi!", rief Takeru und riss damit Taichi aus seinen Gedanken. „Jetzt komm endlich! Der Tee ist fertig und wir wollen reden."

*

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich ihre Geschichten alle nicht groß unterschieden. Die kleineren Truppen hatten sich alle eher durch Zufall zusammengefunden, aber jeder von ihnen war alleine gewesen als er das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte.

Jeder schätzte die Zeit die vergangen war auf etwa sechs Tage, manche auch nur auf fünf, aber das erklärten sie mit der Bewußtlosigkeit erklärt. Niemand von ihnen wusste wo sie hier waren und niemand hatte auch nur ein Digimon gesehen.

Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Idee was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Taichi fiel es schwer seine Frustation zu verbergen. Zuerst war da natürlich die Erleichterung gewesen. Als er den anderen von Yamato erzählt hatte hatten sie tatsächlich gut reagiert und niemand hatte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Stattdessen hatte Taichi bei ihnen allen Hoffnung gesehen vor allem bei Takeru.

Selbst als er ihnen erklärt hatte dass es natürlich die große Chance gab, dass das nur eine Falle war war die Hoffnung nicht verschwunden.

Taichi hatte schließlich erkennen müssen, dass er von ihnen allen wohl die größten Zweifel in sich trug, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Aber irgendetwas an der ganzen Situation schien ihm merkwürdig und ganz abgesehen von den selbst für einen Blinden offensichtlichen Punkten konnte er einfach nicht den Finger drauf legen.

Aber auch er musste zugeben, dass das erscheinen von Yamato der einzige Anhaltspunkt war den sie momentan hatten. Und da Yamato nicht da war, nun... Er strich sie müde über die Augen bevor er den Gedanken noch einmal versuchte. Da Yamato momentan nicht hier war, weder persönlich noch als Illusion oder Geist oder was auch immer das die letzten Male gewesen war hatten sie – mal wieder – keinerlei Idee was sie tun sollten.

„Wir könnten hoch klettern und oben weitersuchen.", schlug Takeru in diesem Moment vor und Taichi schüttelte direkt den Kopf bevor die Idee weiterverfolgt werden konnte.

„Das würde ich nicht machen.", sagte er und die anderen hörten ihm gespannt zu, schließlich war er der Einzige der nicht hier unten aufgewacht war. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Aufstieg schon gefährlich genug wäre, ich hab glaube ich all unser Glück aufgebraucht als ich den Fall hier runter überlebt habe, denke ich nicht, dass uns das irgendwie weiterbringen würde.

„Dort oben ist einfach nichts. Nur Steinwüste. Todeswüste, wie Yamato es bezeichnet hat. Und das Dämmerlicht, dass dort oben herrscht. Es wird uns nicht gut tun. Ich habe es selbst gespürt als ich dort war und Yamatos Worte haben es noch einmal bestätigt."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in der Truppe, bevor Sora zum ersten Mal seit sie begonnnen hatten zu diskutieren etwas sagte.

„Gehen wir jetzt also davon aus, dass das tatsächlich Yamato war, der dir erschienen ist ja?", der bissige Unterton war für niemanden zu überhören.

Taichi nickte „Ich denke darauf haben wir uns geeinigt. Auch wenn es natürlich die Möglichkeit gibt dass es eine Falle ist, ist das hier momentan unsere einzige Chance."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass du übersiehst dass es noch eine weiter Möglichkeit gibt."

Taichi schaute sie erstaunt an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Eine weitere Möglichkeit? Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher was du meinst. Falle oder Wahrheit. Etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein."

Sie lehnte sich gemütlich gegen den Baumstamm in ihrem Rücken und Taichi konnte sich dem Eindruck nicht entwehren, dass sie die Situation gerade genoss. „Es gibt noch die Realität in der beides wahr sein könnte."

„Das es eine Falle ist obwohl Yamato die Wahrheit sagt? Du meinst, dass er selber nur benutzt wird um uns zu locken und es gar nicht weiß?", fragte Hikari

Sora lachte kurz auf. Es klang nicht echt. „Nein, ihr wollt es einfach nicht sehen oder? Ich meine, dass er es wirklich ist und uns vollkommen bewusst und mit Absicht selber in eine Falle lockt."

Taichi wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wenn Sora ihn mit diesen Worten treffen wollte – und dessen war er sich fast sicher – dann hatte sie das gerade unausweichlich geschafft. Er versuchte nach Worten zu greifen, Sätze zu formulieren, aber es gelang nicht. Zu seinem Glück waren andere da, die das Reden für ihn übernahmen.

„Der Gedanke ist doch irrsinnig.", sagte Jou in diesem Moment und brachte Taichi damit nur zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Jou hatte vor ihrer Abreise schon gezeigt, dass er nicht wusste was zwischen Sora, Yamato und ihm vorgefallen war, er konnte es nicht wissen was sie meinte. Für ihn mussten die Worte noch unverständlicher sein als sie für diejenigen die Bescheid wussten waren.

„Warum sollte Yamato so etwas tun?", fragte Jou schließlich. „Wir sind seine Freunde, auch wenn wir keinen Kontakt hattten, gibt es keinen Grund uns zu schaden."

„Du weißt offensichtlich nicht alles Jou, also lass die wichtigen Entscheidungen andere treffen.", für einen kurzen Moment schien Sora selbst von der Böshaftigkeit ihrer Worte überrascht zu sein. „Yamato hat vielleicht keinen Grund uns irgendetwas zu tun, aber einer Person würde er ganz gerne einiges heimzahlen nicht wahr?"

Sie blickte so offensichtlich Taichi an, dass es wirklich niemandenem entgehen konnte. „Sei ruhig.", schaffte es dieser nur zu flüstern. Genau verstand er nicht warum, aber es schien als wäre mit einem Male alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung.", erklärte da mit einem Male Takeru mit fester Stimme. „Yamato würde Taichi niemals schaden wollen."

„Ach, und das weißt du so genau?"

„Natürlich! Ich bin sein Bruder Sora und in keinem Moment in seinem Leben hat er dir mehr vertraut als mir.", jetzt war es Sora die verletzt und geschockt drein blickte „Es gibt also nichts was du wissen kannst was niemand sonst weiß. Ich sage dir eins: Offensichtlich kanntest du meinen Bruder niemals wirklich denn sonst wüsstest du, dass es überhaupt nicht zur Debatte steht dass er sich auf dieses Niveau hinunter lässt. Das mag deins sein aber nicht seins."

„Takeru, bleib ruhig...", warf Hikari ein und legte besorgt eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er nickte ihr kurz zu. „Ich will nur noch eine Sache sagen.", fuhr er fort „Dann bin ich auch schon fertig."

Takeru drehte sich von Hikari weg und blickte wieder Sora an. „Manchmal solltest du dir wirklich die Konsequenzen bewusst machen bevor du einfach irgendwelche Anschuldigungen in den Raum wirfst. Du wolltest Taichi verletzen? Schön für dich, alle wissen, dass er damals einen Fehler gemacht und er weiß das bestimmt besser als wir alle. Aber eines war Yamato die ganze Zeit klar. Und das brauchst du gar nicht erst anzuzweifeln, denn er hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt und das sogar mehrmals."

In solchen Momenten war es schwierig zu glauben, dass Takeru der Jüngste von ihnen war, denn sie alle wussten, dass in diesem Moment in dem er noch einmal tief Luft holte, er Kraft tankte zum endgültigen Schlag gegen Sora.

„Yamato hätte sich niemals an Taichi gerächt. Das was geschehen ist hat er als das gesehen was es war: Ein Fehler. Und er wusste wer für die ganze Situation eigentlich verantwortlich war. Wäre Yamato also wirklich so tief gesunken sich auf so etwas einzulassen, Sora, dann gäbe es nur eine Person an der er sich rächen würde und das bist du selbst. Also tu uns allen den Gefallen und halt die Klappe und denk das nächste Mal nach bevor du irgendetwas sagst oder tust oder dich mal wieder entscheidest die Leben anderer Menschen zu zerstören."

Es herrschte geschockte Stille in der Runde, bis Sora schließlich aufstand – ihre Hände zitterte als sie sich kurz am Boden abstützte – und zum See hinunterging.

„Ich traue mich kaum es zu sagen.", erklärte Mimi schließlich, ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, aber für jeden von ihnen war es offensichtlich das dies nur gespielt war. „Aber das war beeindruckend Takeru. Und auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß was hier vor sich geht, war es anscheinend nötig."

Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme war jedoch echt.

„Dennoch sollte so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen.", warf Jou ein und hob als Reaktion auf die bösen Blicke die er bekam direkt abwehrend und beruhigend zugleich die Hände. „Schaut mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, ich sage hier auch nur was gesagt werden muss. Auch wenn Takeru vielleicht mit dem was er gesagt hat Recht hatte – das weiß ich nicht, ich verstehe ja noch nicht einmal wirklich was hier gerade passiert ist – müssen wir doch zusammenhalten. Ich denke, dass eins unserer höchsten Prioritäten sein sollte unsere alten Fehler nicht zu wiederholen."

Auf die fragenden Blicke hin setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. „Als wir das erste Mal hier waren waren wir dreimal getrennt worden. Einmal wurden wir getrennt, einmal haben wir uns zerstritten, einmal haben wir uns bewusst getrennt um unsere Wege zu finden. Das war damals vielleicht unvermeidbar, aber jetzt sind wir erwachsen, wir sollten unsere Probleme lösen können."

Hikari öffnete den Mund um etwas einzuwerfen, aber Jou hob eine Hand um fertig sprechen zu können. „Tatsache ist nun einmal, wann immer wir getrennt waren mussten wir wieder zusammenkommen um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Wir konnten es immer nur zusammen schaffen. Das hat uns vor allem der letzte Kampf gezeigt. Wir sollten schauen, dass wir das nicht vergessen."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte Hikari und stand auf „Ich werde mit ihr reden.", erklärte sie „Und dann werden wir eine Nacht drüber schlafen oder was auch immer hier eine Nacht ist und morgen werden wir dann einen Plan ausarbeiten."

*

Als sie schließlich alle zum Essen zusammen saßen herrschte sehr gedämpfte, angespannte Stimmung.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen was wir jetzt machen.", sagte Jou schließlich und hatte dabei einen Blick drauf, als hätte er Angst davor, dass ihn irgendjemand angreifen würde nur weil er den Mund geöffnet hatte.

„Große Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht.", antwortete Takeru und Jou atmete sichtbar aus. „Wir können entweder hier bleiben irgendwann irgendetwas passiert oder wir laufen weiter."

Hikari biss sich auf die Unterlippe bevor sie antwortete. Taichi war bis jetzt nie aufgefallen, dass sie diese Angewohnheit von ihm übernommen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das gut oder schlecht fand. „Aber wenn wir weiterlaufen ist immer noch die Frage, wo wir hin laufen.", wand sie ein.

„Wir vergleichen doch sowieso die ganze Zeit alles damit was früher einmal passiert ist.", warf Mimi ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir das jetzt auch wieder tun. Als wir mit elf das erste Mal hier gestrandet sind haben wir uns dagegen entschieden an einer Stelle zu bleiben und sind dafür aufs geradewohl losgelaufen. Schluß endlich hat es sich als die richtige Entscheidung herausgestellt. Warum sollten wir jetzt nicht genauso handeln?"

Nachdenkliches Schweigen herrschte. Koushiro räusperte sich schließlich und blickte so offensichtlich Taichi an, dass alle anderen seinen Blicken folgte.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass hier irgendetwas passieren wird wäre nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage doch wirklich ungewöhnlich. Ich mein wir haben noch nicht einmal Digimon gesehen seid wir hier sind. Wenn wir also nur hier bleiben wird sich sowieso nichts ändern. Ich bin dafür, dass wir weitergehen, irgendwann werden wir schon auf irgendetwas stoßen was uns weiterhilft."

Wieder Stille.

„Ihr wartet jetzt nicht wirklich auf eine Entscheidung von mir oder?"

Hikari schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Grinsen. „Du bist immer noch unser Anführer Taichi, schon wieder vergessen?"

Taichi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wirklich euer Ernst oder?"

„Doch natürlich.", erklärte Mimi „An einem muss es ja hängen bleiben. Tut mir leid, dass es gerade auf dich fällt Taichi, aber du hast dich damals dazu bereit erklärt unser Anführer zu sein. Wir würden es uns ja unnötig schwer machen, wenn wir dich da jetzt rauslassen würden."

Ihr letzter Satz war offensichtlich als Scherz gemeint, aber er verging in der Angespanntheit von ihnen allen, ohne wirklich gehört zu werden.

„Gut, dann treffe ich eine Entscheidung." Sie alle sahen ihn erleichtert an. „Nämlich das wir abstimmen."

„War ja klar, dass du dich da rausredest.", murmelte Sora leise, aber laut genug für sie alle zu hören. Sie verstummte erneut, als Sora sie böse anblickte.

„Du machst es dir einfach.", erklärte Jou nachdenklich. „Genauso wie wir."

Taichi schüttelte den Kopf „Du siehst das zu pessimistisch Jou, natürlich ist es eine schwere Entscheidung die hier getroffen werden muss. Dass ihr alle froh seid die Option zu ergreifen jemand anderen die Entscheidung treffen zu lassen ist dabei nur zu verständlich. Und ich füge mich dem, weil ihr offensichtlich alle derselben Meinung seid.

„Sollte es einmal notwendig sein werde ich meinetwegen auch alleine eine Entscheidung treffen auch gegen eure Unterstützung. Ihr wisst, dass ich das schon früher getan habe. Aber jetzt gerade im Moment macht es keinen Unterschied welche Entscheidung wir treffen. Wir wissen nicht was uns was bringt und jede Seite hat ihre Vorteile und Nachteile.

„Also stimmen wir ab. Dann haben wir eine Entscheidung getroffen gegen die niemand etwas sagen kann."

Er war sich nicht sicher was er von der erneuten Stille halten sollte, die jetzt herrschte. Hatte er sie überzeugt, dass er wusste was er tat? Oder hielten sie seine Worte nur für pure Ausreden? Bis zu diesem Moment war ihm nicht klar gewesen wie sehr er auf ihre Unterstützung hoffte, wie wichtig es ihm war anerkannt zu werden.

Wieder war es Mimi, die das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe mich früher öfter gefragt wie du einmal werden würdest wenn du schließlich erwachsen bist.", sagte sie nachdenklich „Ich denke ich mag wirklich wie du geworden bist."

*

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihre ganze Diskussion eigentlich umsonst gewesen war.

Sie alle waren eigentlich dafür weiterzulaufen, niemand von ihnen hatte Lust sich noch nutzloser zu fühlen in dem sie nur rumsaßen und sich ihren Gedanken stellen mussten.

Schließlich hatten sie sich für die Richtung entschieden aus der Takeru, Mimi und Hikari gekommen waren. Dadurch, dass sie die meiste Zeit ohne Kompass herumgelaufen waren wussten sie nicht sicher wieviel vom Dschungel in dieser Richtung sie schon gesehen hatten und schätzten die Chance somit am größten, dass sie dort etwas finden konnten was ihnen weiterhelfen würde.

Außerdem, dachte sich Taichi mit einem Grinsen, waren in dieser Richtung die Büsche am wenigsten so dass sie fast ohne Kratzer durchgekommen waren.

„Wir müssen die Uhr im Auge behalten.", erklärte Koushiro in diesem Moment gerade und riss damit Taichi aus den Gedanken. „Auch wenn wir es nicht schaffen werden einen vierundzwanzig Stunden Tag einzuhalten, weil wir so lange einfach nicht laufen und dann noch wach bleiben können müssen wir einen halbwegs geregelten Tag haben, sonst werden unsere Körper irgendwann nicht mehr mitmachen."

„Wäre das zu sagen nicht eigentlich mein Part gewesen?", fragte Jou mit einem Grinsen und diesmal lachten tatsächlich alle.

Mimi zuckte mit einem Grinsen mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube wir müssen die Klischees zwischen uns neu verteilen. Wir haben uns alle verändert."

Taichi legte für einige Schritte an Tempo zu, bis er neben Mimi lief und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ist das wirklich so Prinzessin?", fragte er und erntete sich dafür einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Den hast du dir verdient.", erklärte Hikari abwehrend als Taichi sie hilfe suchend anblickte. „Verräterin.", murmelte er als Antwort, aber sie reagierte nur mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen darauf.

„Fällt euch eigentlich auch etwas auf?", fragte Takeru und alle blickten fragend zu ihm. Als er jedoch keine Antwort gab begannen sie sich umzuschauen. Es war schließlich Koushiro, der es als nächstes bemerkte.

„Aber natürlich! Es wird immer weniger, nicht wahr? Ich kann kaum noch Bäume sehen und die Büsche werden auch weniger."

Sie blieben stehen und drehten sich um. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt gewesen die Stimmung zu heben und gleichzeitig ein Lauftempo zu finden, dass für sie alle angenehm war, dass es ihnen tatsächlich erst jetzt auffiel, aber als sie hinter sich blickten konnten sie klar erkennen, dass mit den letzten hunderten Metern die sie hinter sich gelegt hatten die Fauna immer weniger geworden war.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir in die richtige Richtung gegangen.", sprach Sora das aus was sie alle dachten.

*

„Taichi, du Schlafmütze, wach endlich auf."

Die Stimme, die ihn rief war leise, fast nur ein flüstern, aber Taichi hatte so gebannt darauf gewartet sie endlich wieder zu hören, dass er augenblicklich wach war.

„Yamato.", flüsterte er zurück, richtete sich auf und wartete gespannt darauf, dass seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten.

Tatsächlich, da hockte er, direkt vor seinen Füßen und grinste ihn unbeschwert und frei an als wäre alles vollkommen in Ordnung.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen.", erklärte Yamato und richtete sich auf und ging gemächlich los. Taichi blickte für einen Moment zu seinen schlafenden Freunden, versicherte sich, dass es ihnen allen gut ging, dann folgte er Yamato.

„Diesmal warst du lange weg.", erklärte er und Yamato schaute ihn nachdenklich an „Tatsächlich?", kam die Antwort. „Ich habe kein so gutes Zeitgefühl. Wie lange seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"

„Drei Tage sind es inzwischen."

Taichi fragte sich wo Yamato mit ihm hinwollte. Sie waren inzwischen so weit gelaufen, dass die Landschaft um sie herum mehr von einer Wiese hatte als von einem Dschungel. Sie hatten bereits öfter gemerkt, dass es immer schwieriger war Stellen zu finden wo man von Blicken geschützt war.

„Es ist fast erreicht.", sagte Yamato, Taichi hatte inzwischen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Lauftempo mitzuhalten.

Als er zu Boden blickte erkannte er, dass Yamato noch immer wie ein Gesit war, obwohl er lebendig aussah. Seine Füße glitten jedoch durch die Grashalme einfach hindurch. „Was meinst du?", fragte er und stolperte dann beinahe als Yamato ruckartig stehen blieb.

Taichi kämpfte einen Moment mit seinem Gleichgewicht, dann ließ er seinen Blick schließlich Yamatos ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger folgen.

„Da unten.", erklärte Yamato – jetzt wieder flüsternd – aber Taichi hatte es bereits selbst entdeckt.

Sie standen oben auf einer kleinen Anhöhe. Der Boden vor ihnen fiel gleichmässig ab, gerade noch so, dass es nicht zu steil war um problemlos runter zu laufen. Und im Laufe des Abhangs schienen alle Pflanzen langsam zu verschwinden bis unten auf der Ebene angekommen nur noch Stein und Erde blieb.

Taichi fühlte sich an die Landschaft von seiner Ankunft erinnert, aber gleichzeitg wusste er – ohne es erklären zu können – das es anders war.

Nicht nur die Farbe selbst, denn wo bei seine Ankunft alles schwarz und grau gewesen war herrschten hier erdige – lebendig! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – Töne vor, aber die ganze Atmospäre, die die Landschaft vor ihm ausstrahlte war eine ganz andere als die der Todeswüste.

Mitten auf der Ebene erhob sich ein Hügel aus Stein, der aussah als hätte man die Hälfte einer überdimensionalen Murmel draufgesetzt. Als er sich anstrengte meinte Taichi einen Eingang ausmachen zu können, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, stellte aber nur fest, dass er sein Fernglas im Lager gelassen hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er und ahnte schon die Antwort.

„Das ist ihr Quartier.", erklärte Yamato und Taichi versuchte den Kloß der mit einem Male in seinem Hals festsaß runterzuschlucken. Das war schneller gegangen als er es erwartet hatte als sie losgelaufen waren. „Dort drin bin ich."

Taichi schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Wirklich?", fragte er und fühlte sich atemlos. „Aber das bedeutet wir können dich endlich rausholen Yamato. Lass mich nur die anderen wecken und dann können wir..."

Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum verstummte er schlagartig, als er Yamatos Gesicht sah, der noch immer den Blick starr auf das Quartier gerichtet hatte. Yamato stand noch eine Sekunde bewegungslos, dann schüttelte er schließlich sanft den Kopf.

„Das hat noch Zeit.", erklärte er „Vorher gibt es noch etwas anderes was ihr tun müsst."

Ende Kapitel 2


End file.
